


【盾冬】虎崽？我走大运了

by Ollie_XIXIstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_XIXIstucky/pseuds/Ollie_XIXIstucky
Summary: 一辈子活在山上的史蒂夫决定养一只虎崽…





	1. ੧ᐛ੭

**Author's Note:**

> 养成系列。

1

史蒂夫生来可能是个幸运儿，也可能是那个天底下最不幸的人。

一声婴儿的啼哭划破了小村庄的宁静。在与世隔绝的村庄里头，算得上大户人家的——罗杰斯家迎来了新生。

罗杰斯先生是位军阀，在前不久作战不幸去世，留下了怀有身孕的罗杰斯太太。

村民们挤在罗杰斯家的大宅门口，急不可待的往里头张望着，想要一睹小少爷——史蒂夫（父亲生前给取的名字）的模样。

不一会儿，几位女仆急匆匆的赶出来，想要把人群疏散。

村民们询问罗杰斯太太和孩子的情况，女仆的脸上都显露出莫名慌张的神色，只字不提。

在小村庄里，豆芽大点破事儿几天就能传到每个人的耳朵里。这几天，小村庄又闹腾起来了，因为村子里传开了一件新鲜事儿：

“罗杰斯家的新生儿是妖怪。”

 

2

像天堂最纯洁无暇的宝石般的蓝色眼睛，搭配上高挺的鼻梁，常微微张开露出小巧舌尖的粉嫩小嘴，暂时还浅浅的眉毛和像蝴蝶翅膀般扑闪扑闪的长睫毛，组成了一张算得上完美的精致面孔。

“他真像位小天使，瞧，他的脸蛋胖嘟嘟的就像我小时候吃过的布丁，仿佛不留神就会融化掉，真想狠狠的亲他一口。”

每位女仆对小史蒂薇的第一印象莫过如此。

只是——可能是上帝创造这样一位完美的小孩时，旁边的小天使妒忌的给他添了不应该的东西——史蒂夫的脊椎尾后，拖着一条长长的，像是老虎的尾巴，在粉嫩的小屁股的映衬下，显得格格不入。

罗杰斯太太哭红了双眼，好几次晕过去，半天不省人事。可怜的小史蒂薇迷迷糊糊，在舒服的小摇篮里头，瞪着小腿儿，把胖胖的小拇指吸在嘴里，发出唔唔的声音。

浑然不知自己本该完美的人生因为那条该死的，本不该出现的部位，就这样彻彻底底的毁了。

 

3

一个晚上，罗杰斯大宅门口又聚集了一堆村民。他们每个人都举着火把，耀眼的红色似乎象征着接下来他们将要干的所谓“正义事儿”。

“把那个妖娃交出来！”“恶魔转世，真是不得了！快把他烧死！”“…”

愚昧的村民们，他们迫切要求烧死那刚出生不久的小孩子，想要带着良心的替天行道。

罗杰斯太太又急又慌，不断用衣袖抹着往下掉的金豆豆，在卧室里手忙脚乱地收拾着行李想要离开这个村子。

“嘭——”卧室的大门被踹开，一个男人闯了进来。

“太太，我…希望您能交出小孩，那是不祥的玩意。”

“噢拜托，朗姆洛，事情没必要发展成这样…他…是我的孩子…”

“别他妈的废话了，你知道我没什么耐心。”

“那很抱歉只能让你失望了。”

 

4

大火笼罩着整座大宅。

我们的小史蒂夫呢？村庄南面的一座林子——布鲁克林——一个黑色身影在黑夜中隐藏得很好，在飞速奔跑着，人影怀中抱着小小的团子已经不用多说是什么东西了。

15年之后，史蒂夫长大了。

或许他生来真是只妖怪，上天不只是赐予了他一条厄运尾巴，同时也给他了四倍的新陈代谢。

史蒂夫腾腾腾的飞速长个，仅15岁的他结实的肌肉已经遍布全身。平时只围着真豹皮围裙便一览无余的好身材，加上完美的面容，要是在人类生活里，他一定会被众人所簇拥。

从小满山跑的他加上尾巴的辅佐，已经可以完全像猴子一样灵活的穿梭在林间，相信不久成年后，赤手空拳的他，打败一只老虎也不成问题。

当初带他逃出来的家仆，教会了他语言捕猎写字甚至绘画，尽管有的技能并不能在这深山老林带来什么帮助。值得一提的是，史蒂夫在绘画艺术上的天赋真是令人大吃一惊——能在空地上用木棍即兴涂出一幅巨鲲。

忠诚的家仆去世那年，史蒂夫成年并且完全可以独立生存。他现在居住的地方，冬暖夏凉，位置隐秘，就算在这住上三百年，也不会有人找得到。


	2. ୧⍢⃝୨

5

史蒂夫就这样孤身一人生活了两年。您问他的生活起居如何？是这样的，山上其实也不只是史蒂夫一个人。

在哪里犯了事逃到山上来的人，因为哪个村子的奇怪风俗被赶上来的人，厌倦了世俗生活想体验一把山顶洞人生活的人，都有可能来到这座林子里。正所谓林子大了什么鸟儿都有。只要活的下去，哪里不是活呢。

于是就有一个奇怪现象：赶路经过的人们或者需要到山上来采集特定东西的人，会在一个固定的地方固定的时间，留下自己所需物品纸条，同时放下生活用品——一口锅一些配料再者一把猎枪，而林子里生活的人可以把打到的兽皮，珍稀药草等进行交换，各取所需。交易者互不见面的情况下，倒也完成了不少双方满意的交易。

史蒂夫用这种方法，换到了所需要的基本用品，当然少不了有枪。

6

一个人的生活总是很无趣，不过同时也过得十分逍遥自在。

平时外出打猎，心狠手辣的史蒂夫会毫不留情把小刀捅进弱者的颈部，让流出的血红液体溅到自己金色的头发上——那过分迷人的金发。或者对付一些棘手的猎物，在他们脑袋上用子弹狠狠开个洞，然后再剥皮抽筋，茹毛饮血。他也不用担心回家晚了，那个称得上“家”的家，没人等他。他可以在追捕猎物十几里后，吃饱喝足随便找一棵大树，便可以度过一个晚上。

直到那天，改变了他的人生。

 

7

同样是出门捕猎，好运的史蒂夫看中了一直肥肥胖胖的野猪。野猪对于动物来说，可能是棘手的玩意儿，但是猎枪在手，天下他史蒂夫有。

慵懒的野猪在进食时很少会四处张望，听力倒是不错。即使是警觉性高的，也没办法抬起那肥胖的猪脑袋，看到躲在树上举着猎枪的某人。

那只浑然不知被盯上的野猪，长长的獠牙虽然看起来吓人，但是低头进食时一晃一晃的样子着实令人发笑。

史蒂夫放在扳机上的手指已经蠢蠢欲动了，差一点……再差一点…。

突然，一团银白色的身影不知从何处窜了出来，把在树上的史蒂夫吓出了一身冷汗，差点没落下树来。

一只身长2.3公尺左右的白老虎在阳光下皮毛显得闪闪发亮，大概是雌虎，刚产仔不久的雌虎，瞧那双乳房，虽然干瘪但总能看出点料来。

史蒂夫想这回可赚大发了，等这两只争个你死我活，再来个坐收渔利。

刚才提到野猪是棘手的猎物，这只雌虎怕不是饿到发昏，才撞出来想要拿下这只野猪。急眼的兔子都要咬人，别说是凶猛的野猪了。虎虽然在自然界也是杠把子，但不到穷山恶水的地步，没有哪只虎会蠢到主动挑战这么一只野猪。

这只雌虎怕不是饿了好几天，可能她一直出门寻找猎物，无奈洞穴中嗷嗷待哺的小家伙让她分心，使她连连失利，或许是找了几里连兔子毛都没见着。小家伙大概要饿到奄奄一息了，要“额哼”一声就这样了，不然也不会…

好了视线转移回战场上来。

白老虎一窜身，很幸运的咬住了猪屁股。野猪“嗷——”的一声，疼！下意识后腿一蹬。虎怕不是真的饿惨了，深深陷进野猪皮肉里的利爪和尖牙竟然脱离了出来，被野猪踹倒。

史蒂夫在树上看的精彩，就差没拿出爆米花来吃，哦对，他没有爆米花。

白虎晃了晃脑袋，喉咙发出低沉的吼声，像是恶毒的诅咒，还是严厉的威胁。野猪当然不吃这一套，他美丽的猪屁股被咬得鲜血淋漓，气恼的把脑袋一压，顶着长长的獠牙便向白虎冲去。

几百斤的重量在地上踏，不是开玩笑的。史蒂夫所在的树，叶子唰唰啦啦往下掉，像是被这场激烈的战斗吓得发颤。

白虎马上挺起身，往旁边一躲，笨重的野猪刹不住车往前滑了好几米。白虎趁这个时机，猛扑到野猪身上，似乎钟情于屁股一般，又啃起了猪的屁股。野猪被咬得嗷嗷叫，像人洗澡时被热水烫到了屁股，当然这个层次比烫屁股严重多了。

血腥的场面，地上的杂草被染成红色，空气中弥漫着令人疯狂的铁锈味道。史蒂夫在树上看的热血沸腾，一只胖乎乎的鸟儿叽叽叽的降到他长长的尾巴上，像是在荡秋千一般一跳一跳的。

几个回合下来，野猪似乎处于下风。当史蒂夫以为就这样儿了，情况突然像逆风的叶子，扭转得飞快，白虎犯了个致命伤害。

当野猪已经被咬成一头血猪，后臀血肉模糊，在地上奄奄一息喘着粗气时，白虎忘了最重要的断喉，便急匆匆地想要肢解掉野猪。野猪像是卯足最后一口气，往正在自己的后腿撕咬的敌人肚子上，狠狠刺去。白虎压根没想到会有这么一出，长长的獠牙刺穿了她柔软的肚皮。或许在不久之前，这个地方才孕育着小小的生命，此时流出的只有汩汩的鲜血。白虎闷吼一声，四肢无力的晃了两晃，瘫了下来。

野猪最后的力气也像放气的气球一样使光了，耗尽了。也倒在了血泊之中，跟白虎一起。

8

哎真是悲惨。史蒂夫想。物竞天择，适者生存，这个世道就是这么刻薄，谁有法子呢。反正，达到了史蒂夫所需要的目的，而且还不需要浪费一颗珍贵的子弹。

史蒂夫蹭蹭滑下了树，一边肢解着野猪，一边在想用这身白虎皮给自己换点什么好。他突然瞄到正在往外流着白花花肠子的虎肚，想起：虎崽子？！

是的！这附近一定有一端虎崽子！

史蒂夫想到这，心脏砰砰加快，要是捡到活的虎崽子，那可发了。今天幸运之神怕不是撞到家门了！

史蒂夫急匆匆解决好野猪后，用事先准备好的袋子装起块状的肥肉，再把来不及收拾的白虎尸体就近藏起来，便去寻找那窝像宝藏一样的小白虎。

今天怕不是真的他史蒂夫的狗屎大运。不花两小时，他便用超人的直觉找到了那窝梦寐以求的奇妙的白来的虎崽。

他先是发现了一条大蟒，把他吓一跳的大蟒，大概有他腕口粗，吐着猩红的信子，大蟒的肚子鼓鼓，行走得很慢，史蒂夫不出几分力气，就砍下了那大蟒的脑袋。史蒂夫刨开那气球鼓的肚子，果不其然里头躺着一只小小的白色坨。真可惜，被吃掉了一只。不过虎一窝至少有两只，还有一只，不怕不怕。史蒂夫这样想。

他加快了脚步，不出意料的在附近发现一个隐秘的洞穴。他放轻了脚步，走到昏暗的洞穴里。环视了四周，在最里头的大石上，有一丛杂草。真是此地无银三百两。

史蒂夫拨开那丛草，果然，里面躺着一只小小的虎仔。


	3. (ꈍᴗꈍ)

9

那只巴掌大的小家伙，身上的杂草被某人拨开以后，凉风从外面吹进来，细细的白色绒毛抖动着。噢不对，一整小只原来都在抖。

史蒂夫第一次看见活的虎崽子，新奇得很。他蹲下身，细细端详着这只尚未开眼的小可爱，突然有有点不忍心换出去了。

史蒂夫伸出手指头戳了戳虎崽湿漉漉的鼻头，虎崽便嗷呜一口吸住了史蒂夫的指头，做着吸奶的动作。不过好像半天功夫没吸出点什么东西来，伸出粉红的小舌头舔了舔史蒂夫的指甲，眉头似乎微微皱起，看起来委屈极了。

史蒂夫感觉心里头有个东西好像软掉了，心里痒痒的，暖暖的，他从来没有过这样的感受。一个一米八几的大汉子差点没“噢～”的感叹起来。

他下定了决心：虎崽我留着养，是我走运了！

 

10

虎崽后腿上有一些像梅花鹿一样的花纹，在黑白的毛色里特别明显。

史蒂夫给他取了名字叫巴基，鹿仔的意思。  
给一只威风凛凛（虽然现在还不）的大老虎取一个软糯  
糯的名字，史蒂夫觉得很可爱。

史蒂夫每天都把巴基喂的饱饱的，有时还饱到咯咯直打嗝。史蒂夫看着也像打了血清般的虎崽一天天长大，露出了老母亲的微笑。

现在巴基已经像成年的猫儿一般大了。浅绿的眼睛像风吹过草原泛起波浪，把史蒂夫乐坏了。皮毛越来越浓密，每次史蒂夫帮巴基从脑袋瓜顺毛顺到尾巴尖儿，巴基都舒服得咕噜咕噜叫。

现在心中有个牵绊了。史蒂夫想。

这不，以前无牵无挂，捕猎时都会拼了命的史蒂夫，打起架来从不会退缩也不懂得逃跑，现在呀史蒂夫把自己的生命看得重要一点了，因为还得有人照顾巴基呢不是吗。以前无牵无挂，出门几天家不回，那又有什么关系呢。现在呀稍微出门久了，这个人就会想：巴基，巴基会不会饿了呢，他会不会跑出去受伤害呢，会不会想我了嗷呜嗷呜叫呢。

总之。就跟恋爱的人一样，头脑想多了不少。

而巴基则是在名为史蒂夫的宠溺之下，茁壮成长，但是每天吃吃吃睡睡睡，很快就有长成口巴口即的趋势。史蒂夫很担心巴基再不出去运动运动，会不会变成一个球球，以后走路都只能滚着走了。

今天，史蒂夫破天荒让巴基出洞了。

史蒂夫抱着巴基才刚走到外面，巴基把脑袋死死埋在史蒂夫怀里，瑟瑟发抖。

史蒂夫温柔的说：“乖，没事。我在。”  
巴基像是听懂了，抬起小脑袋向史蒂夫眨巴眨巴着眼睛，任由史蒂夫把他的小脚脚放到草地上。

有谁能阻挡史蒂夫的温柔话语呢。

巴基刚触碰到草地时还是被吓了一跳，四只脚脚像被草黏住了，只有抖抖抖抖抖～的份儿。

史蒂夫一头黑线。

史蒂夫躺下来，在草地上滚了两圈，金色的脑袋上粘上了几根草，样子看起来很蠢，不过好看的人做什么不好看呢。

巴基见状，尝试迈出了第一步。

史蒂夫觉得自己感动得要哭出来了，身后尾巴不停的摇。

巴基其实也是个大胆的小家伙，从迈开第一步开始，变勇敢起来了。他开始追逐着史蒂夫的尾巴，用毫无攻击力的小爪爪挠史蒂夫。

那一块草坪上，似乎洋溢起了粉色泡泡，史蒂夫觉得自己快要被辛福淹死了。

如果他能知道巴基的心思的话，那么他会惊奇的发现巴基跟他想的，完全一样。

 

11

俗话说初生牛犊不怕虎。巴基可谓是初生白虎天不怕地不怕。

在史蒂夫的看护下，他是很乐意让巴基出去锻炼锻炼的。但是同时令他头疼的是，在他出去打猎的时间里，若巴基独自出去玩，那么不是被天上的雕兄衔走就是被地上的豹哥掳走。

当他打猎回家，看到洞穴里巴基身上的脏兮兮，还傻夫夫的呲着一口白牙对着自己笑，不知道还生气好还是  
花痴好。

史蒂夫的害怕不是没道理的。

一天，史蒂夫正好打猎回家，看到了惊心动魄的一幕。

史蒂夫从远处就隐约听到巴基稚嫩的嗷嗷叫，像是求救。史蒂夫撒腿就往家里跑，看到三只毛色橙红的豺狼一步一步靠近巴基，巴基很害怕，腿仿佛不好使了，只得大声叫唤着他的史蒂夫，希望上天能眷顾他。

史蒂夫看到这一幕，气不打一处来。举起了铜枪，嘭的一声把其中一直豺狼脑袋打得开花，脑浆像烟花一样溅落四处。另外两只豺狼又怎么会想到这小不点竟然还有人类罩着，立马像丧家犬一样吓得夹着尾巴撒腿就跑。

史蒂夫认住了其中的一只豺狼，背上明显的一块红色与周围的毛色格格不入，像一个骷髅标志。

“红骷髅”

 

12

自从出了这档子事之后，史蒂夫再也不敢让巴基单独出洞。

他也意识到需要尽快教会巴基捕猎，倒是巴基在学习捕猎这一方面表现的好成绩，让初为人夫，不，人父（暂时？）的史蒂夫很是欣慰。

一天，史蒂夫弄来了一只，已经被史蒂夫“处理过”的羊羔。

小羊羔一瘸一拐的右脚跟，露出白森森的骨头——被砍掉了跟腱，透露出她遭到的悲惨经历。

小羊羔被送到巴基面前，面对着比自己大不了多少的老虎，瑟瑟发抖，喉咙深处发出微弱的咩咩声。

史蒂夫先是示范给巴基看，猛的扑到小羊羔脖子上，用人类的牙齿咬住了那脆弱的脖颈，当然他没有用力咬。

史蒂夫退开后，示意巴基照着他的样子做一次。

巴基一开始不太懂什么意思，不过说实话，那羊羔脚后跟流出的鲜红狠狠的刺激了巴基，那铁锈的气味撞进他的鼻腔。巴基浑身的皮毛不由自主竖了起来，抖了两抖，看起来威风堂堂。

巴基像史蒂夫那样——史蒂夫做的总是对的——扑到那可怜的羊羔脖子上。

不过巴基没有像史蒂夫那样只是轻轻装样子就退开来，而是把尖利的牙齿刺进了羊羔最脆弱的致命地方。

羊羔还在跳跃的动脉跟巴基的心跳重叠起来，砰砰——砰砰——砰砰，还有史蒂夫的心跳。


	4. *_*

13

一股暖流流进巴基的喉咙里，有的顺着嘴角滴下，滴到草地上。

巴基他，红了眼睛，似有一团火焰——这是他第一次用自己的牙齿，从活物上获取浓稠的血液。

史蒂夫在一旁，看到巴基第一次露出这样的眼神，感到不寒而栗。

他第一次意识到，他在干什么蠢事。

他在养一只老虎，一只货真价实的白老虎，一只随随便便可以用尖牙利爪撕扯开他人类身躯的危险动物。

他一想到可能哪一天，巴基饿到不顾一切，在深夜他熟睡时悄悄来到他身边，像这样咬开他的脖子，喝下他的血液，吮吸他的骨髓，在他身上撕扯，舔舐，这种感觉可怕的吓人又是那么该死的爽。

史蒂夫或许真的傻了，他觉得这样的巴基，真他妈迷人。

直到一条湿漉漉的舌头舔过他小腿，史蒂夫才回过神。

巴基乖巧的蹲坐在史蒂夫面前，身后是一只羊羔的尸体，与面前这幅天真无邪的面孔格格不入的背景。

巴基舔了舔嘴边的鲜血，他在等待着史蒂夫的表扬。

史蒂夫蹲下来，吞咽了一下，轻轻抚摸着巴基毛茸茸的脑袋，像是安抚一只大猫，即使巴基并不是那娇滴滴的猫。

史蒂夫的尾巴不经意缠上了巴基的，看起来十分暧昧，两条长长尾巴紧紧交缠着，摩挲着。

巴基很喜欢史蒂夫这样子，他发出了咕噜的声音。

 

14

巴基学会了捕猎，帮了史蒂夫很大的忙。史蒂夫也不再担心巴基会受到伤害。

巴基的个头长到了成年白虎般，浓密的黑白毛发，经过史蒂夫的精心打理，每天都像涂过油一般光鲜亮丽。

在白虎群里头，巴基肯定是布鲁克林的第一支花。

现在的巴基和史蒂夫经常一起并肩作战，巴基凭借着灵敏的嗅觉，很容易可以找到史蒂夫用猎枪打死的猎物。

史蒂夫以前有过把猎物打死却眼看着被其它野兽拖走的经历，真是恼死人。

反正他们现在的小日子过的可滋润了，其乐融融，一人一虎称霸了半座布鲁克林。

如果生活只是一直这样和谐下去，反派的面子往哪搁？

 

15

史蒂夫离开村子20年了，在这20年里，关于史蒂夫的事情还是时不时在人们耳边响起。

有人说，史蒂夫在二十年前的夜晚被偷送到山上，当晚就被豺狼野兽吃了个一干二净，因为那晚村民听到了狼撕心裂肺的嚎叫。

平生不做亏心事，半夜敲门也不惊。

有人说，史蒂夫活了下来，与山上的逃犯狼狈为奸，时常偷偷潜回村子里窥探，杀掉村民养的牲畜，砸烂村民的房屋，怕是哪一天史蒂夫用同样的手段，在月夜把村子烧个一干二净。

这是他们为自己村子里头连绵不断的坏事儿找理由，史蒂夫可不知道自己名声在外。

更有人说史蒂夫成为了野人，潦倒的在某个山洞活着暗无天日的生活，靠捡拾野兽留下来的残羹冷炙过日子。说不定早就死在哪个无人知晓的山洞里，尸体散发着恶臭，白蛆正在那上面开派对。

不过可惜的是。史蒂夫活的好好的，有美虎醴泉相伴，天天山珍野味，所居之处冬暖夏凉，身体健美有型，活像电视上的漂亮明星——史蒂夫很注重整洁，这也是他为什么隔三差五便揪着巴基去河边清理的原因。

最近倒是终于传来靠谱的小道消息：

他们的小史蒂夫在山上养了只大老虎。

 

16

有人说，在山上见到了史蒂夫。

那人说他很美，打娘胎来就精致得不得了的面孔，更是在十几年过后抛掉了少年的稚气，拥有令小姑娘为之尖叫，花枝乱颤的外貌。他拥有金色的短发，在阳光下闪闪发光，犹如太阳之子，耀眼得令人睁不开眼。

那人说他很高，肌肉线条无不在手上，肩上，背上，臀上，腿上出现。引人注目的尾巴像是给他增添了王者的气息——如虎尾一般的漂亮装饰。矫健的身手，机敏的脑袋。

那人还说说他拥有一只白老虎，并肩作战，叱咤风云。

这下村子开始沸腾起来了。

好多小姑娘被关于史蒂夫的描写所吸引，女孩家家瞒着父母跑到了山上，在物品交易的地方留下了自己的照片和地址，希望能被史蒂夫相中，来找自己。史蒂夫他有这么好的身材，那个地方肯定也很销魂。

当然这些照片是谁人捡到归谁。山上与世隔绝的人们啊，多久没见过女人了。

他们捂着偷笑的嘴，拿走了这些属于史蒂夫的照片，回到自己肮脏的洞穴。对着各种小姑娘的照片，做起了男人该做的事情。

当然女孩们又怎么会知道呢，她们还在幻想着史蒂夫变成白马王子，哪天来到自己家门口，敲开门便浪漫的与自己深情拥吻。

村民们对布鲁克林展开了地毯式搜查。


	5. ʘᴗʘ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 。

17

朗姆洛为首的小队伍想到了一个法子。

他们拿了许多好东西，放在了物品交易处，像雪地捕鸟儿一般等待着史蒂夫中陷。

可怜的史蒂薇从出生到现在，见过的人类只手可数，又怎么知道他们会用陷阱来令自己中计呢。

到了特定的时间，史蒂夫出门易物去了，带着几张野兽皮和野山参之类的贵重物品。

他离开之前用了尾巴跟巴基亲昵了不少时间。

朗姆洛小队躲在不远处的草丛，抱着试试看的心思。但是当史蒂夫出现的那一瞬间，他们还是惊呆了。

那个，接近完美的男子。

很快。史蒂夫就发现交换物品的一块大石头上，放满了武器和生活用具——正是他所需要的。

他的那把老旧铜枪用了两年，捕猎时老是不小心发出“吱嘎——”的声音，好几次让猎物发现自己，逃之夭夭。

他早就想换一把猎枪了。

可是或许村民觉得把枪支交换出去，落到不怀好意的家伙手里，可不是什么好事儿，所以史蒂夫一直没能换成。

这不，在那块大石上，放着一把闪闪发亮的崭新的猎枪。

而且那把枪和那堆生活用品的交换价格，只是一张鹿皮。

史蒂夫喜出望外，把手上所有的交换物都放下了，像是要感激那位好心的人。

史蒂夫抱着那些交换回来的东西，兴高采烈的往洞穴走，他想跟巴基庆祝一下。

东西很多，史蒂夫像商场购物的小姑娘，走走停停，整理这里，整理那里。

身后尾随的朗姆洛一行，以不近不远的距离，紧紧跟着史蒂夫。

很快，很快就能知道这个史蒂夫是不是像人们所说那样，养着老虎。

 

18

史蒂夫提着东西回到洞穴，巴基老远闻到了属于史蒂夫的气味，兴奋的跳了出来，舔吻着史蒂夫的手，脸。

他……他娘的，这家伙真他妈养了只老虎？？！

朗姆洛觉得自己额头出了一层薄汗，握着枪支的手心也出了汗。

那只老虎真他妈漂亮，在同样漂亮的男人身边很是般配，就像他们本该属于一对，是共生体。

朗姆洛决定要把老虎抢过来，送给头头皮尔斯，他知道头头一向喜欢珍稀异宝，要是这次送给他一只老虎，升官发财肯定是板上钉钉的事儿了。

人…人多力量大。我还怕你一个野人不成。

朗姆洛和随从从草丛跳出来，黑洞洞的枪口指着正在腻歪的一人一虎。

史蒂夫和巴基吓了一大跳，面对不怀好意的客人不知所措。

巴基浑身的毛竖了起来，呲牙咧嘴很是吓人，喉咙发出低沉的闷吼，像是警告。

“你…你他妈让他乖点。”

“你们想干什么。”

史蒂夫压沉了声音，伸出了手臂把巴基挡在身后。

他不想巴基受到一丝伤害，一丁点儿都不可以。

史蒂夫承认自己是个控制狂。

“你知道吗，我第一次见到你的时候，你连眼睛都没睁开。看看你”朗姆洛吹了声口哨 “现在长的可真漂亮”

“到底想要做什么，冲我来，不能是巴基。”

“噢？这只小老虎叫巴基吗？真可爱。我就只是想要他，交出来吧史蒂夫。”

这家伙是想让史蒂夫把自己的生命交出去？

“很抱歉只能让你失望了。”

啧，真熟悉的语气。

“十几年前你母亲也这么说过，是你好运。不过那位女士就不是那么好运气了，希望火焰在皮肤上跳舞的感觉不会太难受。”

有时我真不太明白反派哪来这么多话。

 

19

史蒂夫一下子红了眼睛，身子一闪到了朗姆洛跟前，掐住后者的最脆弱的地方。

“你们…几个废物……干活啊……操…！”

两边的手下抖了抖，开枪。

史蒂夫只好躲着飞速的子弹，一边还要顾着巴基。

“巴基…！走！离开这里！”

不，不会丢下你一个人。

巴基如果会讲话的话，他最想说的就是。

一时之间，飞沙走石。

手下被沙子迷了眼睛，几下被史蒂夫用手刀砍倒在地。

巴基撕咬着几个人的脚，鲜血像雨水一般飞溅。一爪子下去，人类的身躯上便多了几道触目惊心的血沟。

巴基扯掉了一个人的脑袋，发出了属于森林之王的吼叫。

整座林子像是为之一振。

朗姆洛手忙脚乱的开枪，也不知道打中了什么。

史蒂夫感觉腰间传来了剧烈的刺痛，正在奔跑的他一下子跪倒在地，发出一声闷叫。

巴基瞬间像被夺走了心爱玩具的孩子，刚刚的威风完全没有了。飞奔到史蒂夫身边。

你不能有事啊混蛋！！

巴基急得声音都发不出了，鼻子的喘着粗气，像打喷嚏打到一半被堵住半难受。

史蒂夫一手按住腰间的伤口，一手抱住了巴基的脖子与他额头紧紧相抵。

“咝…我没事…。别，别担心。”

“啧啧啧真是一出温情好戏。”

朗姆洛理了理凌乱的发丝，露出了邪笑。他四处望了望，手下多半像破残的娃娃，横七竖八的躺在地上奄奄一息。

“没用的垃圾。”

剩下的几人用绳子套住了巴基的脖子，扎了一支麻醉。巴基挣扎着，叫着，声音越来越弱，绿色的眼睛里史蒂夫的身影越来越小。

史蒂夫昏死过去了，身下开出了一朵红花。

史蒂夫没有抓住巴基，他让他走了。

 

20

当史蒂夫醒来已经是深夜。

谢天谢地，他的四倍新陈代谢救了他一命。

伤口的血凝固了，可是，子弹头还在里面，不取出，他迟早也要玩完。

史蒂夫的腰很痛很痛，但是远远比不上心脏带来的疼痛。

巴基被带走了，从那一刻起史蒂夫就失了魂，缺少了一些不属于史蒂夫的东西。

他得去救巴基，他一刻都不敢想巴基被抓走后会遭到什么对待。

现在得先解决伤口。

史蒂夫蹒跚着回到洞穴里，用清水洗了洗伤口。清水肆无忌惮的钻进他的体内，血与水混合在一起。

该死，有一部分组织开始愈合了。

史蒂夫掏出了刀子，艰难的用火烤了烤。往腰间刺去——他得重新破坏组织，挖出子弹。

一瞬间，史蒂夫的神经像被火烧，被刀割。切开猎物的咯吱声他听得多，这是他第一次切自己。

“唔啊……”史蒂夫闷吼着，因疼痛而颤抖的手带来了很大的麻烦。

“不………”伤口流出大量的鲜血，若不马上止血，他会死掉。

“嗒嘡——”一颗小小的银白弹头掉落在地上，史蒂夫没有多少时间，他扯断了任何可以止血的东西，绑住了伤口。


	6. Chapter 6

21

天空翻出了鱼肚白，史蒂夫再次满身大汗的醒来。

腰部一动依旧是撕心裂肺的疼，但他没有时间等了。

他的巴基，哦，巴基………

史蒂夫整理了一下伤口，基本愈合了可以走路。他穿上了门外死掉手下的衣服，背后凸起了一条明显的，像棍子一样的东西，于是他又穿上了一件外套。

史蒂夫一瘸一瘸的往那个根本不欢迎他的村庄走去。

现在他带着口罩，帽子，穿着宽大的衣服，衣服上斑斑血迹让他伪装成是昨天山上枪战受伤的朗姆洛手下。

这个村子在二十年前毫不留情的抛弃了他，二十年后这个村子又贪婪地夺走了他最心爱的东西。

史蒂夫随随便便问到了去皮尔斯工厂的路便急匆匆赶过去。

一位中年守卫抽着烟，背上扛着枪，拦下了他。

“喂喂喂，干什么的。”

“额…我听说这里有一只白老虎对吗”

“是，老吓人了！咳，不是我说你这人干嘛来。”

“我这辈子都没见过白老虎，想看看可以吗。”

“要看动物园看去。来这里捣什么乱。”

“我这里有些好东西…”史蒂夫拿出下山前准备的山珍野味“看看能不能换我看几眼那虎。”

守卫动了心，毕竟他给人卖命了大半辈子，还真没吃过这么珍贵的食物。看着哈喇子就要流下来了。

“咳…那就给你看几眼。我的老天，皮老板发现会把我脑袋拿去垫脚。”一边嘀咕着一边收下了史蒂夫的“厚礼”走开了。

史蒂夫迫不及待的冲进去，看到了…巴基。

巴基闻到史蒂夫的气味兴奋起来，不断的发出低吼。

“嘘…”

才两天时间，巴基似乎削瘦了不少。笼子很脏，排泄物没人及时清理，巴基原本光鲜亮丽的毛发上沾染上了污物，脖子的一圈毛大概是被绑住后蹭掉了，露出青灰色的皮肤。

令史蒂夫气愤的是，巴基的前左肢，被上了东西，一个红色星星。

“上帝……他们对你做了什么…”

史蒂夫感觉心被抽打了一下，看到那刚刻上的印记，史蒂夫觉得很不公平。

巴基是属于他一个人的，凭什么被别人打上标志。

巴基前肢趴在笼子上，想要出来蹭蹭史蒂夫，他已经很久没触碰到史蒂夫了。

史蒂夫伸出手想要摸摸巴基，守卫立马喝住了他

“喂想死啊！你妈妈没教过你看动物不要把手伸进笼子里吗！”

守卫一边气冲冲走过来，一边骂骂咧咧

“前天这家伙送过来的时候咬掉了我同事的两根指头！”

史蒂夫偷偷在背后对巴基竖了个拇指，巴基轻轻的叫了一声。

“我们老大像服侍皇帝般给他送好吃的好喝的，这该死的家伙一点也不领情，还到处发疯咬人。他们说是在山上一个人的手里救回来的，我才不信这么一个疯玩意能听人话！”

救？他们说是救巴基？史蒂夫的眼眸暗了下来。

守卫依旧喋喋不休的讲着。

史蒂夫发现巴基笼子上并没有锁，或许是粗心的守卫忘记了，只有铁栓从外面拴住。四周也只有一个守卫，真是太不负责了。

史蒂夫想，打倒这个守卫，然后把巴基出来，用最快的速度逃走，应该不成问题，只是…史蒂夫摸了摸腰上的伤口。

现在管不了这么多了。

史蒂夫吸引守卫的注意力

“您说的对，我妈妈没有教过我这个。不过有一点您也说错了”

史蒂夫的手在背后打开了门栓

“他确实会听人话”

 

22

史蒂夫习惯性用上了手刀，一击便把守卫

击晕了。

“救？你们他妈是抢了我的东西！”

史蒂夫对着地上昏过去的守卫骂道。

史蒂夫迫不及待的抱住了巴基，巴基紧紧的蹭着他，汲取着史蒂夫身上每一丝气味。

好了伙计们，回家再缠绵。

警报很快被拉响——那看似简单的门栓连上了警报器。

史蒂夫带着巴基，还是巴基带着史蒂夫，狂奔着。

他们不知道跑了多远，直到钻进了丛林，脚步才放慢下来。左拐右拐，才回到了他们的家

在洞穴里，地上干掉的暗红血迹让史蒂夫回想起不好的东西。

他突然觉得腰部又疼，用手一按，我嘞个去，伤口再次裂开了，红红的鲜血流了一手。

巴基心疼的舔舔史蒂夫的手背，想要安抚他。史蒂夫拍拍他的脑门，表示自己很好。

巴基躺了下来，露出了自己柔软的肚皮——没有任何一种动物会把自己最柔弱的部位随意展露出来，除非那是他最信任的伙伴。

巴基轻轻的叫了一声，示意史蒂夫过去他身边。

史蒂夫很感动，噌噌两下就移到了巴基身下，靠着巴基软绵绵的肚子，睡了下来。

伤总是会好的。

史蒂夫这样想着。他们的尾巴不知不觉又缠在了一起，尾尖摩挲着对方的。

23  
自从朗姆洛事件结束后，巴基和史蒂夫又过回了平静的生活，而且更加的亲密了。

除了巴基前左肢的红色星星无时无刻不提醒着他发生过什么，一切都很好。

“那个”总会来的，每只动物的必经之路。

巴基的发/情期到了，史蒂夫措不及防。

巴基开始变的躁动，整天在洞穴里踱来踱去，一刻不停。

“想出去就出去吧，巴基。”

得到允许的巴基跑出洞穴，在草地上滚来滚去，蹭来蹭去。

真是活见鬼了。史蒂夫想。

在一个晚上，突然下起了大暴雨，雷电交加，把洞穴照得明亮。

史蒂夫总觉得有种不安的感觉，不知道是什么，反正感觉不对。

第三次被雷电惊醒的史蒂夫发现巴基消失了。

史蒂夫心咯噔一下，冒着雨跑出了洞穴。

“巴基！！巴基你在哪！”

史蒂夫不断吹着悠扬的哨子，希望巴基能听见，可惜雷声似乎盖过了他的声音。

史蒂夫绝望的坐在地上，大雨劈头盖脸的朝他打来。  
完了，巴基去找小母虎了，巴基不要我了。

史蒂夫觉得自己塞似一位弃妇，越想越难过，他什么都看不清了，只是依稀之中，雨幕间似乎走来了一个人影…

24  
“史蒂夫…？”

史蒂夫听到一把软糯的男声，在呼喊他的名字。

“谁？？快出来！！”

“史蒂夫…？我是…巴基。”

“谁他妈是巴基…！不…等一下…？？”

史蒂夫揉了揉眼睛，人影变的清晰可见，是一个男人。

棕色的半长头湿哒哒的贴在脸颊两旁，绿色的眼睛，似曾相识。粉红的唇瓣在雨水的冲刷下显得水嫩可口。

他……一丝不挂。于是史蒂夫看到了他左手臂上显眼的红星，被刻上去的。

“史蒂夫？是我。”

史蒂夫依旧不敢相信，他觉得自己是疯了，看到了幻觉。

史蒂夫跪坐在地上，很无助的抽噎着

“你他妈是谁啊……把巴基还给我…还给我………”

陌生男子蹲下来，抱住了史蒂夫，冰冷的身躯证实了自己确实存在。

“嘘……史蒂夫，我就是巴基啊…”

史蒂夫还是接受不了。

“你……真的是巴基吗。为什么你你你…”

史蒂夫的眼睛不知道往哪里看好。

“我也不知道……先回去，别着凉了。”

他们回到了洞穴里，史蒂夫是被陌生男子拉着手回去的。

“是这样的，我刚刚在睡觉，一个闪电照亮了我们的洞穴，我看到了一条蛇”

陌生男子说着，史蒂夫没有发现自己的眼神停留在前者洁白而微粉的胸膛。

“我当时被吓了一跳，想要赶走它，结果我迷迷糊糊就跟着那小蛇出去了。我……身体很难受，在外面淋了雨  
之后感觉好多了。结果那蛇………”

史蒂夫依旧在盯着他的身体看，虽然这很不礼貌。  
陌生男子叹了口气

“那蛇变成了一位黑发的人类，应该不是人类吧我想。  
他是这样跟我讲的”

陌生男子站起来，学着他所描述的那位黑发“人类”。

“幸运的蝼蚁！吾路遇此地，窥视了…呸，查看了你与那金发少年的记忆，吾相信你们是真心相爱的。可惜物种之间的鸿沟难以逾越，今吾于此，特指你跃身成人，赐予你交流的能力，感激吾的恩泽吧！”

巴基手舞足蹈的解释着。

史蒂夫明白了什么，这下他的眼神更加离不开那陌生男子了，不，准确来说，是巴基。


	7. Chapter 7

25

史蒂夫在巴基身边转来转去，看了又看。巴基一直保持着甜美的笑容，露出小小的虎牙，用不灵不灵的大眼睛望着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫刚刚感受到失去巴基的痛苦一下又被告知巴基变成人了。

他需要时间消化一下。

史蒂夫炙热的眼神在巴基身上的每一处游走。

噢，瞧他粉嫩的肤色，足像小姑娘的皮肤。那么滑，那么嫩。

咦，不对，我怎么动起手来了。史蒂夫缩回了在巴基腰上揉捏的手。

噢，瞧他完美的五官，就像希腊油画中走出来的美人儿，微微张开的小嘴，是在邀请我吗。

史蒂夫不知道何时凑得很近，鼻尖与巴基的摩挲着。

咳。史蒂夫退开了点距离，他一定是疯了。

噢，瞧他健壮的身体，肌肉线条在他身上多么匀称，没有太夸张，恰到好处，让人忍不住多看几眼………

史蒂夫的眼神从巴基的胸肌一直向下滑…

这个傻瓜蛋怕不是忘了别人现在还处于刚出生的宝宝那样儿，赤裸着身体。

于是史蒂夫他对着巴基，流鼻血了。

 

26

巴基正处于野兽的发情期。

脸上虽然没有显示出多大的兴奋，但身下现在属于人类器官而且尺寸还不小的地方却半立着头，在寒冷的空气中微微颤动。

史蒂夫觉得他好像也……

史蒂夫尴尬的擦了擦鼻血，想要帮巴基拿件衣服盖盖。

史蒂夫再次觉得自己可能真他妈疯了。

可是巴基就这样毫无征兆的扑向了史蒂夫。

“巴……巴基…？”

史蒂夫被扑倒在了身下的杂草里，草丝扎着他的背部，像千万只蚂蚁在啃咬他。

巴基他伸出了舌，舔走了史蒂夫脸上残留的血迹。

他舔得那么仔细，他可能以为史蒂夫受了伤，想用唾液给他消毒。他粉粉的舌尖在史蒂夫嘴唇上方游走，却不会碰到唇。他长长的睫毛扫过史蒂夫的脸颊，弄得史蒂夫痒痒的。他滚烫的身体紧贴着史蒂夫，史蒂夫上身也是光溜溜的啊，两具肉体就这样贴在一起。史蒂夫甚至还能感觉到巴基……噢老天…巴基的下身在顶着他的腹部。

史蒂夫觉得这他妈肯定是赤裸裸的诱惑。

 

27

史蒂夫不知道这几年对待巴基是出于什么感情。

他以为他是父亲的身份，他带回了巴基，把巴基像自己孩子一样，全心全意的抚养成年。

但他感觉又不太对。

他紧张巴基，爱护巴基，甚至有点儿爱慕巴基。

他喜欢带巴基去打猎，看巴基矫健的身影在丛林中穿梭，柔顺的皮毛像波浪般美丽，隆起的肩胛骨显得威风极了。

他喜欢看巴基撕咬开猎物的脖子，鲜血沿着尖牙滴下，发出低沉的闷吼，狂野至极，令史蒂夫为之疯狂。

他需要巴基，像沙滩上搁浅的鱼儿迫切需要海水的滋润那样。

肯定是这条尾巴的祸，他觉得自己好像被野兽化了，他爱上了一只老虎。

 

28

巴基还在不停的舔着史蒂夫的脸颊。

其实残留的血迹早就被舔得一干二净，巴基只是想这样干，舔舔史蒂夫，像从前那样。

他喜欢史蒂夫的味道。

史蒂夫感觉血液都要争先恐后往他下身跑去了。

“………巴基…”

“嗯。”

“我可以……”

“什么？”

“我可以…亲亲你吗。”

巴基不是很懂这是什么意思，因为史蒂夫从来没对他说过这个。

史蒂夫从前会对他说很多话，虽然很多时候他不能完全理解史蒂夫的意思。

史蒂夫会对他说

“巴基，这样不对”

“巴基，你学东西很快，很好。”

“巴基，你饿了吗”

“巴基，我可以抱抱你吗”

“巴基，…”

自从有了人类的身躯后，巴基似乎也有了人类的思想，他很惊奇的发现他能够听懂史蒂夫以前对他说过的话了。

但是这句话巴基从未听史蒂夫讲过，所以巴基不理解这是什么意思。

“巴基…我可以亲亲你吗。”

我的老天，他又讲了一遍。


	8. Chapter 8

29

巴基也许是默许了史蒂夫的话。即使他没听懂，但感觉不会是太坏的事。

于是史蒂夫就那样儿干了。

史蒂夫轻轻捏住了巴基的下巴，把自己唇送到了巴基的唇上。

巴基还保持着趴在史蒂夫身上的姿势，他不知道史蒂夫在做什么。

但是巴基觉得，这样好像……挺舒服的。

史蒂夫的初吻，毫无保留的给了巴基，一只养了两年的小老虎。

他极其温柔的撬开了巴基的牙关，像对待一块布丁，温柔得不得了，仿佛稍微用力会把巴基弄坏。

滑腻的舌钻进了巴基口中。

巴基下意识微微张嘴，任由史蒂夫的舌滑过他的唇，他的上颚，他的牙齿，最后到他的舌。

两人的皮肤变得滚烫。

巴基其实还是不懂史蒂夫在做什么，他只是一昧觉得史蒂夫这样弄让他好舒服好舒服。

巴基·被人占便宜不知道·纯情小老虎

 

30

史蒂夫还沉浸在巴基香甜的味道中无法自拔，直到…

直到他的尾巴不受控制的干了坏事。

史蒂夫调皮的尾巴爬上了巴基的大腿，极轻的擦过巴基纤细的小腿，到大腿内侧。

巴基感觉有些痒，打了个冷颤抖了抖，看起来可爱极了。

但是他没多在意。

史蒂夫的尾巴又来到了巴基最隐秘的地方，不受控制的一下一下戳弄着巴基的身后。

巴基这下可受不了。

他轻吼了一声，推开了史蒂夫滚烫的胸膛。

巴基无情打掉了史蒂夫的尾巴，似乎有些恼怒。

史蒂夫这才找回了一点脑里的史蒂夫。

他看见巴基坐在自己腰上，漂亮的大眼睛似乎被蒙上了一层水雾。脸蛋像烤过火似的红的出奇。刚刚接吻过后的唇瓣闪闪发亮，稍微还有一点点可爱红肿。

好吧罗杰斯，下嘴有点重了吧。

“为什么要拿你的尾巴戳我屁股，不舒服。”

哈？？？？

史蒂夫有点疑惑，难道自己在情迷意乱中做了什么不对的事吗。

“抱歉巴基…我不知…”

“你刚刚咬我的时候，为什么要用尾巴戳我的屁股啊。”

我没有咬啊。

史蒂夫更疑惑了。

“我不要和你玩咬嘴巴的游戏了，虽然这样很舒服，但是现在我身体好像更不舒服了，你瞧。”

巴基扭了扭腰，小巴基的脑袋高高的抬着，比刚才强壮了不少，微微跳动着。

巴基说完就离开了史蒂夫的腰肢，跑到一边吃东西去了，留给史蒂夫一个冷酷的线条完美的背影。

史蒂夫感觉腰间一冷，懊恼的揉乱了自己金色的头发。

史蒂夫啊史蒂夫，看你他妈都干了什么破事吧！

 

31

那天之后，史蒂夫几乎无时无刻都在回想着那个吻。

噢…巴基的唇多软啊，亲起来可舒服了。巴基的味道多好啊，仿佛有种甜甜的奶糖味道，真让人流连忘返呢。

史蒂夫变得不专心。

以前捕猎几乎百发百中的他，现在连近在眼前的野兔子都能蹭——的跑掉，让史蒂夫扑个空，连兔毛都碰不着。

“嘿史蒂夫！拜托专心点。你知道我有多难习惯这副皮囊吧。再这样我们晚饭就只能吃兔毛啦！”

上帝，这让史蒂夫怎么专心。

巴基心里毕竟还是小老虎，不喜欢身上盖着点什么东西。

史蒂夫好几次尝试让巴基穿上衣服，把小巴基给藏一藏，巴基两三下就不知道把衣服蹬哪儿去了。

“为什么要带着这个，我身上已经有一层皮啦！”

于是史蒂夫无时无刻都能见到好多好多好多的小巴基在他眼前晃，晃得他眼花缭乱。

救命，这日子过不下去了。

 

32

晚上，史蒂夫又开始胡思乱想了。

他想起那天他确实是用尾巴蹭了巴基的屁屁，这是情不自禁就…

史蒂夫现在背后就是一个光裸的男人躺在那儿啊。

再加上脑子里不断浮现的片段，就像有千百个小人儿在他脑袋里肆无忌惮的敲锣打鼓哔哔巴巴嘀嘀嗒嗒，真是受不了。

他能想象到巴基柔软的唇含住小史蒂夫，然后轻缓的吞吐吮吸，把小史蒂夫吐出来的东西都一丝不苟的舔掉，咽下肚子里去。

他能想象到巴基身后柔软的入口深入手指的感觉，感受着内壁一点一点的收缩，把他夹紧但又有邀请的趋势。

他能想象到把小巴基握在手中的感觉。慢慢的前后撸动，感受小巴基变强壮的过程。

他想这样干太久太久了。每次看见巴基因为发情难受的嗷嗷，他都想帮巴基解决。但他不知道巴基会不会允许他这样做。

想到这里史蒂夫不知不觉的硬了。

他羞红了脸，觉得自己简直在侮辱巴基。但他停止不住脑内不断涌现的东西，仿佛脑子不是他的，被别人按着头强行观看成人小影片。


	9. Chapter 9

33

史蒂夫悄悄起了身，想到洞穴外面去解决一些问题。

夜晚的山风是寒冷的，史蒂夫就在洞穴外面的不远处，处理着自己的事情。

他握住了自己硬得发疼的柱身，上下运动着，寻找着能让自己获得更多快感的频率和姿势。

他有点控制不住了，下意识抓住了自己的尾巴，把尾尖送到鼻子前，贪婪的嗅着，试图想要找到一点点巴基的味道。

“巴基……巴基……”

他情不自禁的喊着巴基的名字，运动的速度加快了。

……

在释放那一瞬间，他还是喊了

“…巴基”

点点白色沾染到了身下的草地上。

史蒂夫大口大口的喘着气，想平复自己的心跳。

他冷静下来后，擦了该擦的地方，当他转身看到站在身后的人时，他的心跳再一次加快了。

 

34

“巴基……？”

巴基呆呆的站在那里，满脸写着不可思议。

史蒂夫吞咽了一下，生硬的拉出一个微笑

“巴基你怎么出来了…”

“我听见你在喊我…所以…”

该死，怎么变成人类他的听力还是老虎一般好！

史蒂夫偷偷在心里捶地。

“这样啊…回去睡觉吧…外面挺……”

“你为什么叫我名字。”

“什…什么…？”

“我问你为什么叫我名字。史蒂夫，你变得好奇怪。”

史蒂夫的心咯噔一下，笑容僵在脸上。

“你以前不是这样的…你变了好多。我从来没见过你这样…我有点害怕…。你…，到底是不是我的史蒂夫。”

巴基眼睛突然变得红红的，湿漉漉的东西就快要从他眼眶里掉出来。

“咦…这是什么从我眼睛……”

巴基用手背糊了把脸

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫你到底在想什么…你想干什么…你能不能变回以前那样…只是抱抱我，拍拍我的脑袋，别做奇怪的事情好吗…我知道你不会对我干坏事的对吧。”

史蒂夫愣住了，巴基的声音好像有点沙哑

“回答我呀史蒂夫！你回答我，你不会对我干坏事的对吧…我这么信任你……你不会对我干坏事的……”

巴基抿着嘴，努力让嘴角上扬，眼泪珠子却不受控制的一个劲儿往下掉。

也许是猫科动物特有的直觉，巴基意识到了什么。

 

35

史蒂夫头一次听到巴基说了这么多话，每一字每一句都好像雷点一样打在他心上。

史蒂夫心里头最阴暗的一点东西被看透得淋漓尽致。

史蒂夫以为那些想法会像河底的重石，会不断被沙子埋没覆盖，跟着他去死。

他没有想过此时这些小心思就像装在玻璃盒子里，被看得一清二楚。

难道巴基会读他的心，会读他的脑？这未免太吓人了。

史蒂夫觉得是自己错了，错的一塌糊涂。

“对不起巴基……对不起…”

巴基蹲坐在地上，像无助的孩子被送到了大灰狼口边，哇呜哇呜的大哭，而那只即将吃掉他的大灰狼还在不停的安慰他。

直到巴基哭到累困过去，史蒂夫才轻手轻脚的把巴基抱回洞穴里。

等到巴基的呼吸变得均匀，睫毛还挂着小小的泪珠轻轻的颤抖，史蒂夫才叹了口气，走出了洞穴。

 

36

史蒂夫从此变得早出晚归。

他会准时给巴基送上打好的猎物，就放在门口，从不出现在巴基面前。

巴基也默认了史蒂夫的好意，就凭他这平滑的人类指甲，连兔子皮毛都撕不开，别说捕捉什么驯鹿野牛了，真是悲哀的森林之王。

而巴基的发情期或许很快就会过了。

这一周来发生太多事情，巴基老是会想，要是我还是只老虎多好，那我就可以开开心心到山上找一只年轻貌美的雌虎泄泄火，好过在这破洞穴里天天顶着个没用的人类器官发霉。

哎…这就是人生，啊不，虎生吧…


	10. Chapter 10

37

史蒂夫已经好几天没回到洞穴去了。不过他只要能远远看着巴基他就心满意足了。

他不想被巴基讨厌。他希望做点什么弥补，但总是事与愿违。

史蒂夫跟往常一样给巴基送过傍晚晚饭后，便钻进林子里头找今晚的露宿地，听起来挺惨的。有家不能回。

史蒂夫嘴里叼着草根，悠哉游哉的流离浪荡时，见到了一条美丽的小蛇。

小蛇浑身青色，在黑暗的树丛中很难被发现，但那眸子却在夜晚中闪闪发亮，美得动人。

史蒂夫脑子里好像有个声音叫他跟着这美丽的小蛇，所以他就这样干了。

史蒂夫跟着它一直走到了丛林深处，突然小蛇就消失得无影无踪。

史蒂夫晃了晃脑袋，才清醒过来。

“该死…怎么回事。”

史蒂夫无语的看着身边密密麻麻的树木，叹了口气，只好默默找起出口。

月亮很不给面子的藏起来，林子里黑的吓人。

38

林子里有人在低声歌唱，沙哑的歌声在层层叠叠的树木中传出来，在半夜显得十分诡异。

史蒂夫打了个冷颤，觉得慎得慌。

史蒂夫从来没听过好奇心害死猫的话，所以他很作死的找了上去，即使不知道在唱歌的会是什么东西。

“给我一杯忘情水…”

好吧听到歌词内容之后史蒂夫觉得一点也不吓人了，就跟恐怖片看到一半电视里突然就开始播放成人影片一样。

噢这个比喻用的也许不太适合。

紧接着史蒂夫就找到了声音的来源。

一位白发苍苍的黑衣老人。

真是太讨厌了，乍一眼看过去以为只有个白白的脑袋，吓煞人。

“老人家…？您迷路了？”

史蒂夫拍拍胸口壮了壮胆子。

老人缓缓转过头来

“年轻人，我看你一定是为情所困。”

哈？这又是哪门子套路。

 

39

“不好意思，您的意思是……？”

老人露出了不明所以的笑容，直勾勾看着史蒂夫。

好吧，这真的有点奇怪。

史蒂夫想。

“年轻人，你准是为情所困，我能看到你的内心。”

“老人家需要我送您回家吗。”

虽然我自己还没走出林子。

“哎，来来大伯这里坐。”

史蒂夫不情愿的凑近了一点点。

老人坚持的让史蒂夫坐到他身边的大石上

“有喜欢的人吧？”

是的，不过不是人。

“被拒绝了？”

没有，但也差不多。

“肯定很难过吧。”

难过得要命，我想哭。

“哎我说你这小伙子怎么不说话，真没礼貌。”

我都回了啊。

…

老人沉默了几秒，掏出了一瓶紫色的小壶

“我跟你说，这，这是忘情水，喝了之后一切应该忘了的事儿都能忘光光。怎么样，需不需要。”

“老人家，天黑了您该回家了。”

“不不不你先听我讲，你会需要这个的，送给你，不要钱！”

“老人家…”

“别说了喝吧。”

“你觉得我是这么容易被骗的吗。”

“喝吧你。”

老人动作异常灵敏，一下子拔开壶塞就把“忘情水”强行灌到史蒂夫嘴里。

“咳咳…咳…喂你……太过分了吧…咳…”

“嘻嘻。”

 

史蒂夫不知道被灌了什么奇怪的药水，有点甜甜的，毒药吗，他还不是那么想死。

万一真是“忘情水”？不不不不这比毒药还吓人，他不想忘了巴基。

老人尖锐的笑声响起，像濒死人鱼临死前发出的哭声。

史蒂夫一边干呕着一边落荒而逃。

疯……疯子……这他妈肯定是疯子………

老人见史蒂夫跌跌撞撞的消失在树木后就停止了笑声。

他拍了拍身上的泥土，好像什么也没发生过。突然像是不经意的弄掉了身上另一瓶蓝色小壶。

“Oops……？这是…原来这瓶才是忘情水呀。那么紫色的让我想想…………啊！那不是催情水嘛！看我这老糊涂…哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

一道绿光闪过，原本白发苍苍的老人变成了英姿飒爽的黑发少年。

“祝你好运。”

 

40

史蒂夫喝下药水之后，就觉得身体很不舒服，好像一团火在体内烧，又好像有一些东西在他体内冲撞，特别是下身，酥酥软软的。

史蒂夫用尽全力撞出了林子，一直跌跌撞撞到洞穴附近。

史蒂夫不知道自己是不是要死了，无论如何他要见到巴基。

他想要见到巴基。

可惜，没等到走到洞穴，他便倒在了洞口，在眼睛最后合上之前，只看到了光溜溜的巴基急冲冲的向他跑过来，当然还有晃动的小巴基……

……

…

不知道过了多久，起码一天吧。

因为当史蒂夫醒来的时候，还是黑夜。

史蒂夫很迷茫，他是做了一场很长很真实的梦吗。

史蒂夫撑着身子坐起来，腰异常的酸疼。

这到底怎么回事。

直到他看到洞穴一角里，抱着膝盖缩成一团的巴基，把半张脸藏在了手臂下，微微颤抖着用恶毒的眼神盯着自己，身上没有一处是光洁的，布满了奇怪大大小小的红印，看起来像是要把自己拆吃入骨。

史蒂夫头一疼，脑袋里飞快的播放着不堪入目的走马灯。

“噢我的上帝………我他妈都干了什么…”


	11. 第一个小破车x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微强x情节 不喜请手动翻页www

巴基正在洞穴里休息时，听到了外面传来急促的脚步声夹杂着沉重的喘息。

难道是史蒂夫回来了。

巴基几天没见过史蒂夫了，说不想都是假的，说讨厌都是假的。

巴基赶紧跑出洞穴，看到了史蒂夫扑撞着冲过来，架势十分吓人。

可怜的巴基有点被吓到了。

突然史蒂夫就这样在他眼前倒下了。

巴基心一惊，不顾一切的跑了过去，史蒂夫晕过去了。

巴基轻轻拍着史蒂夫的脸，唤着他。

“史蒂夫……？你没事吧……不要玩了…快起来…”

“史蒂夫？？？快醒醒…！？这一点也不好玩！！”

“史蒂夫……”

巴基眼泪又出来了，他跪坐在草地上，紧紧抱着躺在史蒂夫。

他不知道要怎么办。

史蒂夫就这样毫无征兆的睁开了眼。

“史蒂夫…？太好了你没事。”

史蒂夫没有说话。

“……？没…没事吧？”

史蒂夫扑倒了巴基。

“史蒂夫…？！”

史蒂夫强硬的撞上了巴基的唇，毫无技巧，毫不温柔，仿佛只是要把巴基吃到肚子里去。

“唔……唔你放……放开我…”

巴基挣扎着扭头躲避着史蒂夫强行的亲吻，他不喜欢这样。

可是史蒂夫力气大的吓人，一次又一次找到巴基的唇，强行撬开了巴基的牙关，狠狠的吮吸着巴基的唇瓣，汲取着巴基嘴里的津液。

“唔…”

巴基咬了史蒂夫一口。史蒂夫吃疼的退开了一点。

“罗杰斯你他妈是疯了吗？”

巴基委屈极了，眼圈红红的，嘴唇被折腾的不成样子。

史蒂夫仿佛变了个人，他仿佛才是那只老虎。

史蒂夫又扑上来了。

“操！”巴基骂了一声，但还是不能阻止被抓住双手的命运。

史蒂夫撕掉了自己的衣服——他换回来的一件人模人样的衣服。

还好不是兽皮之类难搞的材料。

史蒂夫用碎掉的衣服布条捆住了巴基的手腕，粗鲁的不像话。

“操你妈的罗杰斯，马上放开我！”

史蒂夫好像变成了聋哑人，也不说话，也好像听不到巴基说话。

史蒂夫把巴基翻了个身，巴基漂亮的脸蛋就这样被砸在了草地上。

史蒂夫强行拉开了巴基的双腿，一切风光尽在眼前。

“妈的………你他妈的要干什么…放开我啊混蛋…！！！”

巴基不停的扭动着，想要逃开，但都是无用功，史蒂夫抓住了他纤细的腰杆，他无处可逃。

史蒂夫压在了巴基光滑的背上，用野兽交合的姿势，在巴基的后颈舔弄着，弄得巴基不住的轻颤。

他把两根手指伸到了巴基口中搅弄着巴基滑腻的舌，巴基咬住了他的手指。予以回报，史蒂夫咬住了他的后颈。

可怜的巴基哪受的住，只得松开了口。

史蒂夫从巴基口中抽出已经湿哒哒的两根手指，咬住巴基后颈的动作也变成了轻柔的吮吸。

史蒂夫直起身，把手指又放到自己嘴里吞吐了两下，便送到了巴基身下。

“你……你敢伸进去你就死定了！！”

巴基看不到身后史蒂夫的动作，害怕的发抖，但他觉得一定不会是什么好东西。

史蒂夫怎么会听小巴基说的，毫不客气的就往巴基紧密的小口送进了一只手指。

“噢操……你他妈还真敢…！！”

巴基扭动着往前挪，想摆脱掉身后强烈的异物感。史蒂夫哪里会放过他，他抓住巴基的小脚腕，一下子便把可怜的小老虎拉回身下。

他又增加了一根手指。

未经人事的那个地方紧得不得了，没事，史蒂夫有足够多的时间让它适应自己。

两根手指在巴基体内做着剪刀状动作。

“呃呃呃啊……”

巴基就快要哭出来了。

他已经害怕到极点了，他由不断的咒骂变成了哀求。

“我……求你…别……”

史蒂夫哪忍得住这哭腔。说是恳求自己停下来，更多听了去的意思是哀请。

史蒂夫觉得下身就快要爆炸了，疼的厉害。

他加快了动作。急急忙忙又加了两根手指。

“呃呃啊啊啊……疼……疼…好疼…”

巴基觉得身后像被撕开那样，眼泪忍不住掉下来了。

史蒂夫用四根手指扩张着巴基的密道，巴基的肠道不住的收缩着，他甚至能感受到史蒂夫指骨分明的手指是怎么操进他体内。

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫…！求你了…别……”

史蒂夫像是铁了心今天一定要把他巴基吃了。不管如何。

巴基绝望极了，骂也骂过，求了求过，这个杀千刀的家伙就是不肯停止动作。

他死心了，他突然后悔当初跟了这么一个家伙。

是，他喜欢史蒂夫，他喜欢史蒂夫对他的宠溺，喜欢史蒂夫轻轻叫他名字，喜欢史蒂夫给他顺毛搓澡，但绝对不是想像这样被史蒂夫………

该死的神秘人…对，就是他把自己变成这样。要是他还拥有老虎的身躯，史蒂夫这辈子都没有理由对他干这种事。

巴基稍稍走神，想要忽略身下撕裂的痛感。

史蒂夫把手指抽出来，巴基不争气的小穴发出了“啵——”的一声，像是可惜的叹息。

但一个更大的东西蹭上了他的股缝，那玩意前端还有湿湿的东西，把他屁股蹭得一塌糊涂。

不行的……真的不行……我会死掉。

巴基想。

“不会有事的。”

史蒂夫终于讲话了。

“太…太好了史蒂夫…额额啊…是你吗史蒂夫……你清醒了对吧…啊啊…快放开我…你肯定是被不好的东西附身了……唔……才…”

巴基听到熟悉的低沉嗓音，以为坏掉的史蒂夫好了，赶紧说道。

可惜，“好”史蒂夫却比“坏掉的史蒂夫”更残忍，他挺身把半个头部送进了巴基的小洞。

“操………你他妈个疯子………疼……额额呃呃呃好疼啊啊……”

“对不起巴基。”

不不不不不不不不不不不不…

史蒂夫狠心的一挺，把惊人的器具全数捅进了巴基身后。

巴基白眼一翻，差点没疼到晕过去。

巴基大口大口的汲取着空气，像脱水的鱼，他只剩半条命儿了。

汩汩汗水像河流一样，顺着他漂亮的棕色头发流下，同时身后的流出的鲜血也顺着史蒂夫的阴茎流到了耻毛处。

史蒂夫非常好心的给了巴基适应的时间，在巴基背上轻柔的留下鼓励的亲吻，不时留下几个属于自己的标志。

巴基一点力气都没有了，像破碎的布娃娃，任由史蒂夫摆弄。

史蒂夫等巴基好像适应了之后——他自己认为的，便开始抽动。

他用凶狠的武器狠狠操进巴基脆弱的小穴，狰狞的紫红色柱身在粉嫩的小穴间进出，很有对比性。

巴基随着史蒂夫的动作无力的在草地上摩擦，草根像是落井下石的划破了他的脸颊。

巴基已经顾不上什么了，只能断断续续的发出轻微的痛呼。

第一次再加上某人一点都不温柔的动作，没有一丝的快感可言。

事情为什么会发展成这样……这是巴基一直都想不通的。

唉，其实都已经是双向了，但是就从来没有一方主动尝试捅破这层薄膜，当然这一点也不符合伦理，但只要互相相爱啊，操，管他这么多。

直到第一轮史蒂夫在巴基背上释放之后，巴基才有了少的可怜的休息时间。

但某位不懂的体恤人（虎）的，毫不留情的开始了第二轮…第三轮…第四轮…

天啊，真吓人。

可怜的巴基，为他，点上小蜡烛。

不过后来那几轮巴基适应了之后，也尝到了点点甜头，史蒂夫动作也轻缓了许多，总之没有第一轮那么残酷就对了。

不知道史蒂夫接下来的命运会是怎样呢。


	12. Chapter 12

41

史蒂夫现在恨不得给自己来一拳，即使这根本无济于事。

他强x了巴基，他这么认为着。

“巴基我……”

“滚。”

“巴基你听我…”

“我他妈让你滚！”

史蒂夫没有机会讲完整一句话，被巴基吼了出去，用老虎应有的威风。

巴基虚弱的抱住膝盖，把脑袋埋在两膝间，难过不已。

他现在根本不知道怎么面对史蒂夫，在史蒂夫这样对他以后。

史蒂夫几乎是连爬带滚的跑出了洞穴，带着无穷无尽的羞愧和愤怒。

“巴基…对不起对不起对不起…………”

 

42

史蒂夫跑到林子里面想要找到找出那晚诡异老人，这他妈一点也不对劲。

他愤怒的砸着踢着，把身旁的树木撼得摇晃，土地上的残枝败叶被折腾的吱呀作响。

树枝割破了史蒂夫的脸，石块刺破了他的脚底，荆棘刺穿了他的手臂，鲜血缓缓的渗出，又很快的痊愈。

史蒂夫漫无目的的在林子里头冲撞，像一头发疯的野牛，红了眼睛。

他跑累了，砸够了，什么也没找到。

他一开始想找什么来着？

噢不重要了。

史蒂夫就地坐下来，想着。

我已经做了不对的东西了，再怎么逃，我，能逃到哪啊。难道我要吃完就跑吗，这也太混蛋了吧。

史蒂夫抓了抓金色的头发，又砸了下地板，把树上的鸟儿吓得飞掉了。

他想了好多好多东西，各种乱七八糟的东西想果酱一样塞满了他的脑子。

直到傍晚的时候，他才想到了些有用的。

 

43

他记得小时候，那位忠实的家仆会给他讲好多东西。他教会了史蒂夫所有东西，而乖巧的小史蒂薇把这些知识一股脑全收下了。

史蒂夫记得他讲过，两个相爱的人会结下一种类似契约的东西，结下这种契约后，他们会相伴永远直到世界的尽头。

要是，要是巴基愿意跟他结下这种神奇的契约，一切就可以说的通了。

史蒂夫美滋滋的想着。

那叫什么来着？叫做…哦对了，是叫做结婚的东西。

他还隐约记得好像有一种签订契约的环儿，但是可敬的家仆没有给他讲太多的细节，噢真可惜…

史蒂夫想，环儿就是环儿吧，差不多巴基应该不会介意的。

天，这个家伙已经认定巴基肯定会答应他的求婚了。

他好像完全忘记自己发狂的吓人样子了，马上就美滋滋美滋滋的去找最好看的叶子最好看的花儿，像个小孩子第一次给喜欢的人送礼物一样的兴奋。

他折腾了不少时间，美丽的金发上也粘上了不少泥土沙子。

终于，心灵手巧的史蒂夫罗杰斯，终于做好了他的“求婚戒指”。

虽然没有光彩夺目的钻石，也没有闪闪发光的光泽，但很沉，装满了他对巴基的爱。

 

  
44

史蒂夫一口气跑回了洞穴，巴基还是坐在那里用着同样的姿势，他已经寸步难行。

“你回来干什么。”

巴基说，咕噜的肚子声出卖了他。

“巴基，和我结婚吧。”

巴基本来的生气好像突然没有了，变成了疑惑。

这个傻子在说什么？

“你什么意思，我不懂。”

史蒂夫挠了挠头，

“大概…就是我在向你求偶的意思吧。”

求偶？我可是公的啊。

巴基一头黑线。

“什么，你想当我的雌虎？”

“额…巴基，你知道的…我应该才是那个…”

“拒绝。”

史蒂夫的笑容瞬间垮了，嘴角一点也挂不住了。

“哎……为什么啊…噢对！我还准备了…准备了这个。”

巴基一定是因为没有环儿才不肯和我结婚的。

史蒂夫掏出了他亲手做的“戒指”，高高的举到巴基面前，又重复了一遍。

“巴基，和我结婚吧！”


	13. Chapter 13

45

巴基看着眼前这个人眨巴眨巴着好看的蓝眼睛等待着自己的回答，嘴角咧着大大的笑容。

巴基想，要是我答应他了，他会一直对我做那种事吗，虽然还挺爽的（划掉。想拒绝，但是要怎么说，他可是史蒂夫啊。

巴基在心里挣扎了好一会儿，金发的男人一直等待着。

“让我…再考虑一下。”

史蒂夫虽然没听到自己希望的答复，不过起码巴基的态度已经有所改变了，这是好事！

“好，我等你。我给你去抓两只野兔烤着吃，回来告诉我你考虑的结果哦！”

史蒂夫带着超级超级灿烂的笑容跑出了洞穴。

“喂等等…！！我没说……这么快就…告诉你啊……混蛋。”

巴基看着史蒂夫消失在草丛里，深深的叹了口气。

喜欢你，但我要拿你怎么办好呢史蒂夫。

46

史蒂夫很快就抓到了两只可怜的兔几，然后在回家的途中，他偶然看到了一株在月光的照耀下闪闪发光的草药。

这种草药，如果他没记错应该是可以消肿的？史蒂夫想了想，把草药摘下了。

他把巴基弄伤了，他记得的。而且巴基最近一直都走不了路，史蒂夫看着也揪心死了。希望这种草药可以帮巴基缓解一下那个痛感…

史蒂夫回到洞穴里，巴基已经靠着墙壁睡了，长长的睫毛微微颤抖着，看起来乖巧的让人忍不住亲口。

史蒂夫看着角落里蜷成一小坨的巴基，想起了刚抱回小巴基的时候，那时他也是这么可爱。

史蒂夫忍不住走过去，帮巴基把一缕发丝撩到耳后。巴基一下子睁开眼睛，抓住了史蒂夫的手。

“干什么。”

“啊巴基你醒了。我抓到兔子了，你再歇会儿我烤好再叫你。”

“哼。”

巴基回答给史蒂夫的只有一声“哼”，但是这位男人似乎开心得不得了。

 

47

史蒂夫烤着兔子，香味传遍了整个山洞。巴基没等史蒂夫叫自己就醒过来了。

“史蒂夫，好了没…”

巴基刚睡醒，声音软软糯糯的，听起来像在撒娇。

“好了好了。”

史蒂夫把烤好的食物送给巴基，巴基狼吞虎咽的吃了起来，这粗鲁的动作某人却觉得可爱极了。

“巴基？”

“…”

“巴基啊。”

“嗯。”

“待会吃完以后…我帮你上个药。”

“上什么药。”

“就是你的……”

史蒂夫深深呼吸了一口气

“就是你的屁|股，我弄伤了，我需要帮你上药。”

巴基噎着了

“咳咳…咳…才…才不要。”

“巴基…我是为你好，我不会再弄疼你了。”

“信你有鬼，想上我就直接说，别找什么奇怪的借口。”

“不是巴基你听我说…等一下，你刚刚是说我想上你吗？”

巴基脸刷的一下红掉了，脱口而出什么的最烦了。

“你…听错了，总之我不会再让你碰我的屁|股一下了。”

“你不会想让我硬来的对吗，我真的只是上个药，不干别的。当然如果你想让我干点别的…”

“闭嘴罗杰斯。”

“那我当你答应了。”

史蒂夫一下子又变得笑嘻嘻了

“快吃吧巴基，快吃。”

巴基翻了个白眼，是福不是祸，是祸挡不过。

其实巴基心里美滋滋呢。

48

巴基故意吃的很慢很慢，他就是喜欢看史蒂夫急得脸蛋通红的样子。

“巴基啊……”

“好了。我都不急，你急个什么劲。”

巴基把吃剩的兔腿塞到史蒂夫嘴里，舔了舔手指，大大的伸了个懒腰，很不情愿的趴在床上。

史蒂夫吸了吸鼻子，坐到了巴基旁边。

“巴基……不介意的话…”

巴基“啧”了一声，唰唰几下脱个精光。难得一见的大方呢。

史蒂夫看着巴基光洁的背部和结实的线条，一股暖流在身体里冲撞。不，他是上药的。

史蒂夫拿出准备好的药泥，粘一点到手指上，他很紧张，比抓野猪的时候还紧张。

“巴基我抹了。”

“…行。”巴基不自觉的舔了下嘴唇。

史蒂夫吞咽了一下，按压在巴基紧闭的穴口上，灰绿色的药泥把小穴映衬得更粉嫩了，而后者还在慢慢的吞着药泥。

巴基小声的喘了一声，怎…怎么会这么舒服，凉凉的。原本稍微动一下就痛痒不止的感觉吱溜没有了。

不…不行。史蒂夫看着这么奇怪的场景，脸变得比熟螃蟹还红。不，他是来上药的。

史蒂夫尝试着捅进了一根手指，便被热情的邀请着往内滑。

这…这太不对劲了。

巴基觉得身后又凉又痒，有种空空的感觉。

“史蒂夫…再涂点…”

史蒂夫被突然讲话的巴基吓了一跳，但反应过来巴基在讲什么的时候，他的心狂烈的跳动了起来。

“巴基…介意把腿打开一点吗…”

巴基很乐意的这样干了。史蒂夫便坐到了巴基两腿之间，一只手轻轻的给巴基的腰做着按摩，另一只手按压着巴基体内的柔软。

“唔……多一点……再来一点…”

巴基觉得身体火辣辣的，以至身下的冰凉更是明显。

史蒂夫把一根手指抽了出来，巴基哼额的小叫一下。

史蒂夫往两根手指上抹了药泥，犹豫了一下，又全数捅进了那个地方。

“巴基…疼吗…”

“不…额…你继续，我很舒服…”

巴基扭了扭腰，史蒂夫按摩的手法又是那么的好。噢当然了，他可是史蒂夫。

史蒂夫得到肯定之后便更卖力了，只是卖力的地方不止手指上，身下的器官也很给面子的立了起来。不，他是来上药的。

他又添了一根手指，甚至没来的及拿药泥，就这样钻进了巴基又紧又热的体内，有节奏的按压着软软的内壁，惹得巴基一阵轻颤。

巴基决定原谅他了，看在这个份上。

巴基可就享受极了，只是史蒂夫忍得额头青筋都出来了，真难为他。

巴基出乎意料的高潮了，在尖叫了一会之后便累的睡过去。

终于完成了这个任务，史蒂夫这次认真的帮巴基清理了一番，弥补之前他的失职。上过药后，巴基本来红彤彤的小穴看起来好多了，希望巴基醒来后会舒服一点。

史蒂夫他做到了，他只是上了药，现在他得去清理一下自己了。


	14. Chapter 14

49

史蒂夫去了池边，这是他最引以为豪的地方。他的洞穴依山傍水，怕不是整座布鲁克林最美的地方。

因为巴基身上的老虎气味，这边几乎不会有什么大型动物过来抢地盘，再加上史蒂夫高超的捕猎技术，可以说是闻名的山大王了。

于是这个清澈的池子就成了史蒂夫家的私人泳池，除非特别热的天气偶尔会有迷茫的小鹿过来喝喝水什么的，粮食不缺的时候史蒂夫也很乐意与这些草食动物和平相处。

虽然巴基不是很乐意自己的地盘有别的动物气味出现。

夜，很黑。整个池子像极了一个巨大的黑洞，令人毛骨悚然。

但是史蒂夫却不以为然，他脱光了衣服，带着滚烫的身子走进了水里。

刚刚走进池边的水不算深，刚好没过史蒂夫胸口，史蒂夫甩了两下手臂，半浮半坐着休息。

四处都安静得诡异，一丝声音都没有。

史蒂夫潜入水里，咕噜咕噜的冒着气泡。水里的世界更是神奇，偶尔有手指大小的小鱼呼啦呼啦的在史蒂夫身边游，像在欣赏他美丽的身躯。

史蒂夫燥热得不行，心脏依旧跳得飞快。

水里，史蒂夫能清晰的听到自己心脏，嘭嘭——嘭嘭跳动的声音。

他满脑子都是巴基。

 

50

他还在心心念念着“结婚”那档子事。

他真的太喜欢巴基了，喜欢的不得了。

他想着要保护好巴基，一辈子对巴基好，但是自己却成了伤害他最深的人。他迫切想要弥补。

他想巴基成为他一个人的专属物，可是不知道为什么，他抓的越紧，巴基反而越容易与他疏离。

巴基是那么完美，无论是虎，还是人。

它是山林之王，天之骄子。锋利的爪子，威风凛凛的毛发，拥有最危险最有力的武器。

他美艳动人，令人惊心动魄。半长的棕发，透彻的绿色眼睛，像最完美的西洋艺术品。

巴基太完美了，他觉得自己不配。

没有人配。

他属于上帝，但史蒂夫就他妈想要从上帝手中把他抢过来。

 

51

史蒂夫泡了很久，体温渐渐冷下来，小史蒂夫也变得乖巧了。

史蒂夫上了岸，甩了甩身上的水，就往山洞方向走。

其实史蒂夫从来没意识到自己也是那么的动人，他从未照过镜子，对自己水里的倒影也是不屑一顾。

跟巴基比简直是九牛一毛。

他老是这样想。

黑暗的天空划过几道光，一阵沉闷的雷声响起。一道闪电打中了远处的洞穴，史蒂夫心脏揪了一下

该死，千万别有事啊。

 

52

史蒂夫飞奔着回洞穴，但很远就看到了山洞前站着三个人。

这…又他妈是…？

一个十分高大的男人，半长的金发稍卷的散落在肩上，他很强壮，也很威武，浑身都散发着自信。另一位黑发的男人被手铐脚镣绑住，但却显得异常从容。他们背对着史蒂夫，在山洞门前跟巴基讲话。

史蒂夫又向前一堆草丛靠近了一点，看清了那两位陌生人的模样，也差不多能听到他们之间的谈话。

他们看起来没什么恶意，但巴基是什么时候认识他们的。还有他们来找巴基干什么，会跟他变成人的事有关吗。

史蒂夫决定先听听他们讲什么，如果他们要对巴基做不利的事，这个距离应该足够快把他们打倒。

于是这里是他们的对话。

黑发男人“嘿小胖子，又见面了。”

巴基哪里胖了，真是。史蒂夫愤愤不平的想。

“是你？你来干嘛。”

“洛基，礼貌点，别忘了你是来道歉的。”

“道歉什么，我又没错。”

金发的男人手指突然出现了耀眼的小电流，在黑发男人的腰上很快的点一下，后者忍不住叫了出声。

“喂很疼的啊。”

巴基一脸不耐烦，不爽的看着面前两人。

金发男人简单的做了自我介绍

“你好吾名为托尔，今特地带吾弟来道歉。他犯了蠢事，把你变成这幅模样，如果吾没有了解错，你本是一名老虎对吧。”

兄弟？？一点也不像，噢说话方式倒是挺像的。巴基想着。

“是，他就是只小老虎，不过你看他现在不是挺辣的嘛。”

洛基不知道从哪里学来的句子，听起来现代人多了。

“你还嘴硬，弟弟你只会给我添麻烦。”

洛基翻了个白眼，做了一个“不是亲生的”口型给巴基。

“所以你们只是想来道歉？”巴基缓缓的说道。

“不不不，我会让吾弟把你变回原样，毕竟这一定让你感到非常困扰。”

“是咯，他生活不知道有多滋味呢，你以为。”洛基用奇怪的语气说了出来，脚链的声音在安静的夜晚显得刺耳。

巴基的脸明显的红了，不过表情一如的不爽。

“这话怎么讲。”托尔疑惑的。

“哥哥我给你看点好东西。”洛基不怀好意的笑着，示意了一下自己的手铐。

托尔摇了摇头，松开了他的手铐，不过用一只手紧紧的抓住他的后颈。

洛基活动了一下手腕，右手伸到托尔太阳穴旁打了个响指以后，托尔的表情就变得奇怪了，耳朵根也红了。

“咳，原来是这样。”

巴基一头问好，看着洛基大笑不止。

“原来是这样子，我错怪你了弟弟。”

“嗯。”洛基点了点头，得意的翘起嘴角“我跟你说过了你不信。”

托尔叹了口气，松开了洛基的脚链。向巴基说道

“这位老虎先生。虽然我已经见识过你与那人类的美好生活，但是你…愿意一直以人类的身躯生活下去吗？毕竟你本不是人类，如果不，我可以让吾弟把你变回来。”

他们看到什么美好生活了？真是奇怪。巴基依旧很疑惑。

躲在远处的史蒂夫紧张起来，他听到了大概的内容，知道巴基可能要变回老虎了，那他…那他就不能和巴基结婚了啊。

史蒂夫手握成一个拳头，拜托了巴基…拜托不要…

巴基沉默了一会儿，他不知道自己是不是想要变回原样。在那之前是有很强烈的心愿要变回去，但是史蒂夫跟他“求偶”之后，他就迷茫了。

要是…要是他变回去了，他可以继续当他的森林之王，可以叱咤风云，但他不能再和史蒂夫干那 档 事。

巴基想到那些脸更红了。奇怪，他到底在想念什么。

巴基想了一段时间，那黑发男人是很不耐烦了

“喂喂我说，别变了，这不挺好的吗。看看你的脸蛋啊，你知道的，我不会亏待你的。”洛基望了望巴基的脸，吹了一声口哨，这惹得托尔眉毛皱了皱。

史蒂夫觉得自己现在紧张的比看巴基第一次下草地还紧张。

拜托了……！史蒂夫双手合十。

“…我…就这样挺好的…”

巴基挤了个笑容，说。

史蒂夫顿时觉得四周都有洁白的小天使在嘀嘀嗒嗒的吹着喇叭祝贺他了。谢天谢地。

“为什么呢。”托尔还是忍不住要问“改变自己的身份可不是吃鸡腿这么简单的事，吾友，你可要想清楚。”

“我…想清楚了。虽然我变成这样是有点不习惯，但是我也体验到很多我之前没有过的东西。我懂得了思考和别的…很多。反正…就这样吧。”

“你肯定很喜欢他，对吧”洛基很懂时宜的补充了一句。

“是的，我爱他。”巴基的笑更明显了，月光下，他的绿眼睛仿佛都在闪着光芒。

史蒂夫摔坐到了地上，心脏以前所未有的频率飞快跳动着，久久回不过神来。

巴基说他…爱我。


	15. Chapter 15

53

史蒂夫觉得满世界都变成了粉红色，四处飞散着樱花般，弥漫着糖果的气味。

情窦初开的史蒂薇啊。

巴基又和他们讲了几句话，不过史蒂夫已经完全听不见了，他只想过去把巴基紧紧的抱住，把巴基揉到自己的怀里，送到心里。

洛基凑到巴基耳边说了几句话，巴基脸红红的，点了点头。

托尔拍了拍笑的开心的弟弟（的屁|股），抓住了洛基的手臂，甩着锤子飞上了天。

哇噢。

巴基看着那道彩光，惊叹了一下。

接着巴基被一道光打了一下，可是巴基不以为然的打了个哈哈，回洞穴里了。

史蒂夫双手捂着自己的心脏，

巴基他喜欢我，巴基他说喜欢我…！我还有机会，他一定是我的。

54

史蒂夫悄悄回到洞穴里，发现巴基又睡下了，面向着门口，嘴角还挂着笑容。

史蒂夫动心极了，他不想吵醒巴基，或许他在做着美梦，或许…在或许他会梦到自己。

想到这史蒂夫倒是突然害羞起来了。

史蒂夫悄悄坐到巴基身边，但是他吸取了上次的教训，没敢再动手碰碰巴基的脸蛋，虽然他很想这样做。

史蒂夫看着巴基，温柔的低语道

“巴基，你知道我有多喜欢你吗。”

“我还能记得几年前第一次见到你。你还是只巴掌大小的虎崽，我想你根本不知道那到底有多可爱。第一眼，我就知道那一定会把我锁住了，我逃不掉。”

史蒂夫轻笑了一下，回忆起东西来了。

”之后发生了很多，你变得越美。而我…我根本舍不得你受一点儿苦。你太吸引人了，这种感觉让我很害怕。我害怕哪一天你会离开我。但你是那么忠诚，这反而令我更头疼了。记得那次中枪，噢老天那可真是个噩梦。我迫切想让你走，但是你没有，你没有走。我…很感谢，但我更多的是害怕。”

巴基的睫毛动了动，但史蒂夫讲到这时难受的低下了脑袋。

“之后你就变成这样儿了。你知道吗，这样的你令我产生了很不好的想法。我有罪，我根本控制不住我自己，我就这样…就这样对你干了那种事。”

史蒂夫觉得自己快喘不过气来了，喉咙一下一下的抽着疼。

“你……可能是有魔法吧，我忍不住想去霸占你，我很讨厌这样的自己有这样的想法。你一定会觉得我很过分很混蛋。对不起…我我该怎么办好呢…我这么喜欢你，巴基…我该怎么办…”

55

突然，一阵温软的触感覆上了史蒂夫的唇。

巴基亲他了，主动的。

史蒂夫措不及防，眼睛瞪得大大的，蓝色的瞳孔里充满了巴基的脸庞。

巴基伸出粉粉的舌尖，舔了舔自己的唇，很顺便的舔上了史蒂夫的。史蒂夫的手情不自禁的抚上了巴基的脖颈，温柔的摩挲着。

史蒂夫撬开了巴基的牙关，找到后者湿滑的舌，像一条狡猾的水蛇在巴基口中游走，划过巴基的上颚，划过巴基尖尖的小虎牙，贪婪的汲取着巴基口中的空气。

巴基怎么这么甜呢，难道他是一块糖果吗。

他们缠绵了很久很久，直到巴基满脸通红快喘不过气来史蒂夫才放过他。

“巴基…你。”

“我都听到了，史蒂夫。”

“///你不是睡着了吗。”

“我不记得你变得这么蠢了。”

“那你刚刚这样…是……”

“笨蛋。”

“所以…巴基你接受我的求偶了吗。”

“别…别用这么奇怪的说法了。”

“嫁给我？”

“成吧。”

56

于是巴基就答应了史蒂夫奇怪的求婚仪式，这个家伙一定要想弄点浪漫的。

他摘了好多好多的花，把整个洞穴弄的香喷喷的。

“一定要这样吗。哈qiu——！”巴基打了好几个喷嚏。“要不就随便点，你操一下我就算了好不好。”

“巴基，注意一下你的用词。拜托你是在哪里学回来的。”史蒂夫忙活着“那个肯定会有的别急，但是在那之前我们还要准备点别的。”史蒂夫回过头对着巴基笑了一下。

巴基想，噢算我赚到，他可真好看。

“好吧，快点的，我有点饿了。”

“巴基如果你饿了可以先吃点东西，对我还准备了点食物，你知道的我决定休息三天。”史蒂夫挠了挠头，没好意思把“休息三天”的具体内容说出来。

巴基翻了个白眼，经过史蒂夫身边拍了一下他那结实的屁股。“想到周到，宝贝。”

“巴基…”史蒂夫无奈的摇了摇头，他真的很好奇洛基给他这幅皮囊同时灌输给他脑子什么奇怪东西了。

巴基随便拿起点东西吃起来了。他回头惊讶的发现史蒂夫还把那块大石床铺上了兽皮。

“cool”巴基已经可以想象到史蒂夫用力把他操得失志的感觉了。


	16. Chapter 16

史蒂夫很听话的凑近了巴基的唇，像蜻蜓点水，轻轻啄一下就离开了。

他看着巴基的眼睛，露出很甜的笑容，像是在等待表扬的金毛犬。巴基以为自己出现了幻觉，看到了史蒂夫的尾巴在强烈的晃晃晃。

噢那不是幻觉，巴基差点忘了史蒂夫真的有一条长长的尾巴。

“巴基…你的尾巴…”史蒂夫突然说道。

“什么尾巴，你才有尾巴，瞧它摇的多欢快。”

巴基身子向着史蒂夫前倾，屁股翘得高高的，伸手抓住了那条不安分的尾巴在手中抚摸。

史蒂夫突然拍了巴基的圆圆的小屁股。

巴基身子抖了一下，扶住了史蒂夫的大腿。“开窍了？”

“不是，巴基你……”

史蒂夫不知道做了什么，巴基觉得身后麻麻的，有种向后的力量把他往后拉。

“嘿这什么…”巴基扭头，发现在自己身后竟然也出现了一条长长的老虎尾巴。巴基惊讶了一秒，马上反应过来了。

“该死的洛基…这就是所谓的新婚礼物吗。”

“挺可爱的…我喜欢。”史蒂夫小声的说。

“嗯，你喜欢的话，我突然又觉得不错了。瞧，我跟你一样了。”

巴基主动的含住了史蒂夫的唇，不是只停留在表面，而是完完整整的口腔检查。

史蒂夫也热情的迎合上去了，两人就好像在比赛谁先把对方嘴里的空气吸干似的。

“巴基…巴基…我想看看的你的尾巴。”

“啧真麻烦啊史蒂夫。”巴基大口的喘息着，刚刚那场空气争夺战很明显是史蒂夫胜出。

巴基转过身，把屁屁翘的高高的，自豪的甩动着那条美丽的虎尾。史蒂夫看的目不转睛，情不自禁的

“我的上帝…巴基你美极了…”

巴基听到这样的赞美还是忍不住身体色号红了几度。“别废话了，情话留着吃饭讲。快…干点正事。干我。”

史蒂夫收到这样热情的邀请，就这这样的姿势压在了巴基背上。

“认真的吗？又从后面来？”巴基轻笑着，不过这正是老虎应该有的姿势不是吗。

史蒂夫这次学精了，用着上次没用完的药泥当润滑剂——他不想巴基再次受伤。他一只手缓慢的给巴基做着扩张，另一只手拦住了巴基的腰。巴基觉得史蒂夫碰到他的任何一个地方都在着火。

“我觉得可以了史蒂夫…一个拳头都能进了好吗，赶快的。”

史蒂夫微微一笑，想起刚刚巴基对这个姿势提出的质疑，他就想换点花样了。新婚嘛，多试点新东西未尝不可。

史蒂夫就这么干了，在巴基还在等待他进来的时候两只手突然抓住巴基的膝盖，把他整个扛起来了。

“我擦什么玩意……？”巴基突然失重紧张的抓住了史蒂夫的手臂。“放……放我下来啊”

史蒂夫靠近巴基的耳朵“我以为你讨厌我从后面上你所以我打算换个姿势，怎么？不喜欢？”史蒂夫喷出的气息打在巴基敏感的耳蜗里，惹得巴基一阵阵轻颤。

“可是…这太吓人了…我觉得我随时就要掉了下去啦…”巴基两腿被史蒂夫紧紧合起，他连碰到自己的那个地方的机会都没有。

好在史蒂夫足够强壮，巴基掉下去？想都别想。

“放心放心，我在。”史蒂夫舔了舔巴基的后颈，在那上面又吮又咬。嘴上温柔，下身却悄悄的顶住了巴基的入口。

“…进…进来。”巴基敏感的后颈被这样对待，整个腰杆都酸了，整个后背无力的靠在史蒂夫温暖的胸膛上。

干，这感觉真不错。巴基想。

史蒂夫缓慢的把分身送进巴基体内，整个过程巴基都小声的喘着，他不是很喜欢自己失控喊出一些羞耻的声音。但是史蒂夫觉得那简直就是世界上最美的情话了。

等巴基适应一点后，史蒂夫就开始剧烈运动了。这种姿势巴基并不能很好的掌控自己的身体，处于百分百被动的状态。史蒂夫没次用力往上顶巴基都担心自己会不会掉到地上去。

“史蒂夫……善良的史蒂夫…唔把我放下来好吗…哈…”巴基死死抓住史蒂夫的手臂，史蒂夫的手臂很强壮，很有安全感，但巴基还是有点担心。“我猜……哈啊…我猜你这样会很累的…我这么重…史蒂夫啊啊放…”

史蒂夫在巴基的侧脸亲了一下“这么快就担心我累了吗？我很好巴基，不用担心。我会证明给你看的。”

史蒂夫用着手臂的力量把巴基整个人上下移动着，巴基莫名觉得这样太害羞了。体内深浅程度完全由史蒂夫掌控，在这样一深一浅的刺激下，巴基很快就进入高潮状态了。

正当他想要伸手去安抚一下自己的时候才发现那可怜的大家伙被夹在两腿中动弹不得。“史蒂夫……这……”巴基难受的颤抖，哭腔都出来了。

“嘘…再一会儿巴基…”史蒂夫温柔的安慰着巴基，但是身下一点也不绅士的用力抽插，混着药泥的穴口已经摩擦得有些红肿了。

史蒂夫不留情的抽插了十几下才打开了巴基的双腿，用着婴儿把尿的姿势。

“啊啊……不要这样…”巴基虽然不太喜欢这样的样子，但好在他终于能碰到自己的性器了。他抓住了自己柱身上下移动着，毫无章法的胡乱弄一通。史蒂夫啧啧的两声，觉得这只纯情小老虎可爱极了。

史蒂夫想用另外的方法帮他一把，他轻轻的叫了巴基的名字，巴基疑惑的唔了一声。突然后身就遭到强烈的进攻。

“啊等等……慢点啊…救命…”史蒂夫就像一台加足马力的打桩机一下一下毫无保留的撞进巴基最深处。

巴基觉得自己要从机器上被甩下去了，放开了自己的玩意，抓住了史蒂夫的手。

就这样强烈的折腾了一番之后，巴基被操得射出来了。

…

这样的生活他们足足过了三天。


	17. Chapter 17

57

史蒂夫和巴基的蜜月度完了，也开始了以前正常的打猎生活。

史蒂夫扫视了一下洞穴遍地狼藉，这几天他们撕碎了不知道几件衣服，天知道为什么每次开心完后，史蒂夫都要坚持穿好衣服再吃东西，以至于能穿的衣服所剩无几。史蒂夫想着到易物点再换一些必需品回来。

“巴基我今天要去换点东西，你在这等等我吧。”

本来光溜溜懒洋洋躺在石床上玩尾巴的巴基一下子坐起来

“我也要去！”

“巴基听话，你要点什么我给你带回来。”

“我不去又怎么知道有什么东西是我想要的呢？带上我。”

巴基没有撒娇，用了像命令一样的语气要求史蒂夫带他去。史蒂夫想要是他撒一下娇也许自己就会忍不住带上他了，但是巴基态度坚定的翘着手臂，盘着腿直勾勾的看着他，好像在说“要是不带上我玩我今天就要狠狠的踢你屁股”。

可是史蒂夫眯了眯眼睛，在人夫的滤镜下觉得这就是撒娇了。

“好吧，第一你要穿好衣服，第二要跟紧我（最好拉着我的手），第三不能太张扬（藏好尾巴），第四不能让别人看到你………”

史蒂夫一点一点的数出来，巴基觉得他啰嗦的像个老人家。

巴基翻了个白眼，随手抄起一张兽皮系在腰上，不过身后尾巴还是把兽皮掀起了一点。

“行了行了。这样大概就可以了吧。”

史蒂夫迟疑一下，点了点头。

巴基刚爬下床，一下子就腿软跪到了地上。

“我他妈…”巴基狠狠锤了一下自己的大腿“要不要再丢脸一点啦你。”

史蒂夫没忍住噗嗤的笑了出来，在心里夸了一下自己。

“巴基你看，你的腿腿都在抗议了不然再休息一下，下次，下次我一定带你去。”

巴基恶狠狠的瞪了一眼史蒂夫，这家伙，同样是跟自己运动了几天，凭什么他就龙精虎猛，自己连站都站不稳啦。

“我不管，那你背我。”

“巴基…”

“要背！”

 

58

史蒂夫就是拿巴基没办法呀，所以他就把要换的什么山草药蛇皮鹿皮一箩筐装上，紧紧的绑在了腰上，然后背对着蹲在巴基面前，让巴基趴上来。

巴基很不客气的就趴上了史蒂夫的背部，像树袋熊一样两腿缠住了史蒂夫的腰，甚至比绳子缠的更要紧一些——他们前不久才试过这样的姿势，只不过是面对面的。

“巴基…巴基我要喘不过气来了。”

“抱歉。”

巴基稍微把腿松开了一点，换成用手缠住了史蒂夫的脖子，很温暖。史蒂夫是怕巴基摔下来还是什么，稳稳的托住了巴基的屁|股。

巴基喊了一句“出发！”，就像第一次春游的小朋友，然后拍了拍史蒂夫的屁股。

史蒂夫无奈极了“我可不是你的坐骑什么的啊。不过——”

史蒂夫突然冲跑起来，差点没把巴基从他肩上甩下来，对于他来说巴基的重量算不上什么。

“慢点啊…慢点！！”巴基紧紧的环住了史蒂夫的脖子，把脑袋埋进他的侧颈。

史蒂夫被巴基长长的头发弄得脖子痒极了“好啦好啦，你现在知道我这匹'马'可不是容易驯服的吧。”

“谁说把你当马了。”

“唔，说到底好像你才是我的'马'呀，我骑你的次数也…”

“闭嘴，罗杰斯。”巴基嗷呜一口咬住了史蒂夫的脖子，制止了史蒂夫毫不害躁的发言。

“嘶…巴基呀…”

“放我下来。”巴基突然说。

“你确定能走路吗？”

“放我下来就好了。”巴基坚持道，其实他是受不了史蒂夫放在他身后的那两只手，总是有意无意的搓他的屁|股，他几次用尾巴打史蒂夫的手背提醒他，但史蒂夫可能是假装不知道，没有什么反应。本来他就没有打底，这样让他太不自在了。

“好吧如果你坚持。好在也快到了，还有一小段路。”史蒂夫蹲下来，让树袋熊，哦不是巴基，从他背上下来。

巴基踉跄了一小下，很快就站稳了。

59

史蒂夫带着巴基在丛林里头穿插，巴基腿因为不舒服走不快，走几步都要颤几下，像刚学步的婴儿一样，好久才走到那本来并不远的易物点。

那是一条小路旁边的空地，史蒂夫跟巴基蹲在旁边一簇草丛里，那片空地有大大小小的石头，史蒂夫指了其中一块

“那是我经常放东西作为标记的一块石头吧，但是不知道为什么老是会有姑娘的照片在周围。”史蒂夫怂了怂肩。“你看，这里经常会有人经过，这是为什么我不想让你跟着来的原因，我才不愿意让别人看到这么可爱的你。”

史蒂夫又指了一下经过的人们，现在是山下的人放东西的时间。再过一会才到山上的人换东西时间。

巴基就这样被史蒂夫突如其来的夸了一下，可是巴基只顾着看那些穿着很有意思的人们和他们手里拿着的很有意思的东西。

史蒂夫发现巴基又在走神，伸出手在巴基面前晃了两晃“巴基？有看中的东西吗？”

巴基呢喃了一句“我想要去看看…”

“什么？”史蒂夫没听清楚巴基说的话。

“史蒂夫，不如我们到村子去看一下吧。”

巴基扭过头来很认真的跟史蒂夫讲。

“当然不行，巴基。”史蒂夫坚决的否决了巴基的要求。

“啊为什么……”巴基不解的问

“你难道忘了你被人抓走的那次了吗，太危险了巴基。”史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛，语气也变得急促。

巴基失望的垂下了脑袋“我记得…可是现在我有能力保护自己了，我真的想去看看…”

史蒂夫现在是如愿以偿的看到撒娇的巴基了，但他根本开心不起，他不想要巴基失望，但是这个要求真的有点过了。

“巴基…巴基，我不能让你再处于危险中了。”史蒂夫看着巴基难过的表情，心疼的揉了揉巴基的头发。

“不会有事的，你看这些傻里傻气的人，不是我的对手。”巴基指了指路过的一位朴素的村民，作出了这样的评价。“拜托了史蒂夫…难道你就不想去看一下嘛。”

史蒂夫从小就在山里长大，他只从家仆口里了解过这个村子，年少时的他也有少年的顽皮，也有按耐不住要到村子去瞧瞧的心情，但是一直都没这样干过。救巴基那一次，是他第一次进到村子里，他被吓坏了。他一点也不了解这个村子，他不能完全保证巴基的安全，所以史蒂夫还是迟疑了。但是他又是那么想了解一下关于罗杰斯家的故事，他只能知道他的父亲是村子里的一位英雄，他的母亲是一位很勇敢的女性，其它一无所知。

巴基说“你说过你会补偿我的，作为那一次的错误，你说过的。”史蒂夫怎么会忘记，所以这下他成了阿拉丁神灯，他的主人要提出他的愿望了，只能答应了。

巴基瞬间开心起来，在史蒂夫的脸颊上大大的啵唧一口“太好了，我就知道你不会食言！”

史蒂夫被这个亲吻稍微安抚一下紧张不安的心。“那我们得准备一下东西了。”

 

60

到了“山上人”换东西的时间了，史蒂夫准备出去看一看有什么可以换的东西。巴基拉住他的裤子“我也要去。”

“哎好吧好吧一起来。”史蒂夫怕巴基就这样揪着他的裤子，不让巴基跟着一起他的裤子被扯掉都未必走得了。

史蒂夫拉住了巴基了手，巴基没挣扎开。史蒂夫四处看了看，找到了两套不错的衣服——类似制度外套之类的吧，然后放下了相应的东西。

当然可不止他们两个在换东西，两个蓬头垢面的人也在鬼鬼祟祟的走来走去，大概是山下的逃犯吧。

山上的人一直都是井水不犯河水的，所以也没什么交集。

史蒂夫没跟那两个人对视一眼，免得找上无谓的麻烦。可是单纯的巴基忍不住就盯着他们看，他还没见过这么脏的人，噢他也没见过多少人。但是比起自己的史蒂夫真的是……巴基这样想着，忍不住握紧了史蒂夫温暖的手掌。

那两人也发现了巴基和史蒂夫，怎么能让人不留意呢，这两人站一块简直就是跟太阳那样儿耀眼。

那两个人交头接耳了一会儿，知道巴基在盯着他们看，他们露出一丝诡异的笑容，一个人用食指和拇指做成圈状，另一只手用食指穿过这个圈，做着抽插的动作。

巴基觉得讨厌极了，不由得往史蒂夫身上靠了靠。

忙着看东西的史蒂夫发现巴基的小动作，关心的问了问“怎么了巴基？是哪里不舒服吗。”

“那两个人…有点不舒服。”巴基贴着史蒂夫，向前示意了一下。

史蒂夫望巴基示意的方向看了一下，看到了那两个正在对着巴基做猥|琐动作的人，一下子火就上来了。他们这是想干嘛？

史蒂夫压住怒火，“两位，没事的话就不要打扰我们，各不相干。”

“呦，难得山上有这么好看的宝贝儿，怎么，这是拿出来换的嘛。”

“滚。”

“火气还大的，我想那宝贝的屁|股肯定很好|操|吧，我还没试过碰男人，没想到还有这么好看的。”

那男人吹了声口哨，巴基觉得恶心的不行，他可只给史蒂夫一个人|操|，别人休想碰他。巴基握紧了拳头，扭头望了望史蒂夫，想着能不能征得他的同意后把这两个家伙打的满地找牙。但史蒂夫突然亲上他的唇，带有一点急促的感觉，充满着占有欲，史蒂夫在宣示主权，轻轻扶住了巴基的后脖子，然后对着那两人比了个中指。

他们旁若无人的亲了一会，有一个人不知好歹的向前想要碰巴基，史蒂夫一下子抓住了他的左手，两手反方向一扭，“嘎啦”一声那个可怜鬼的手就这样轻易的被折断了。史蒂夫力气大的吓人，折断一只手臂跟折断一根树枝没什么两样。

那人的脸扭曲得不成人样，左手也同样的以诡异的形状扭曲着。巴基觉得有点可惜，要是他还是老虎，他可以把他整个脑袋咬掉呢。不过现在就不能了，那只好把那边的手也折断好了。

巴基走到那疼到蜷缩在地上的人旁边蹲了下来，默默的说

“刚刚，你是想用这只手代替史蒂夫吗，那不如就直接送给我好了。”

巴基踩住了那人的腰，抓住他的右手往自己的方向一扯，同样清脆的骨裂声传来，夹杂着那人痛苦的尖叫。

那人的同伴呆呆的现在那里，裤子湿哒哒的，他失禁了，口张得大大的但一个音节都发不出。

他妈这两个人是疯子吗。

史蒂夫招了招手，正在忙活着卸胳膊的巴基很听话的回到了史蒂夫旁边，史蒂夫看着地上那个人，左手以不正常的形状扭曲着，不过还算雅观了。反而右手，被巴基强行扯到已经血肉模糊，骨头和肉还连在一起但是关节连接处已经摇摇欲坠的，吊在手臂上。

史蒂夫感觉自己越来越容易情绪暴动了，这不对劲。凡是对巴基有一丝不对的东西，他都恨之入骨。

不过那是他们该死，谁也别想侮辱巴基，谁都不行。

史蒂夫用拇指轻轻帮巴基揩去脸上的血迹，巴基眨眨眼，天真的样子一点也不像是会活生生扯掉别人手臂的人。

史蒂夫和巴基收拾好自己需要的东西之后就无声的离开了。那两人根本不知道自己碰上了什么，以为那是天使，结果接近才发现，那只是恶魔的另一面。


	18. Chapter 18

61

这两位收拾了一下东西，实际上只是史蒂夫在收拾。巴基只是站在那儿，让史蒂夫给他套上一件又一件的衣服。

“无论发生什么，都不能把尾巴露出来噢。”

史蒂夫帮巴基整理了一下衣服，把他整个人都盖得严严实实的，还带上了帽子和面罩，给自己也准备了一顶蓝色的鸭舌帽。

“可是…这样顶着好难过。”

巴基隔着史蒂夫给他套上的大衣揉捏着脊骨尾的位置，尾巴被挤在衣服中间让巴基感觉很不舒服。

“如果你想被村民当作妖怪抓起来的话，尾巴未尝不可以拿出来晒晒太阳。”

史蒂夫一边用一个很大的背篓收拾东西一边跟巴基说着话。巴基晃了晃脑袋，把揉搓着身后的手收了回来。

“…”

“巴基，不要舔面罩，很脏。”

“…我没有…”

“我看到了。”

“不可能。”

史蒂夫轻轻拉下了巴基的面罩，这个小家伙没带过面罩，很不习惯脸上盖着东西于是总是不自觉的伸出他的舌尖，弄得嘴上粘了不少黑色的碎毛。

“你是傻瓜吗。”史蒂夫把这句话还给了他，然后捏住了巴基的下巴俯身含住了后者的嘴唇。

史蒂夫用自己的舌头给巴基做了一次口腔清理，细细的碎毛刺激着两人交缠的舌，巴基被莫名亲的晕乎乎的，正想要索取更多的时候史蒂夫就离开了他的唇，然后呸呸了两下，把嘴里的碎毛吐了出来。

“好了，出发吧小老虎。”

“？？”巴基觉得莫名其妙，莫名其妙被亲，莫名其妙又不亲，人类真是难懂。

62

巴基跟着史蒂夫在下山的过程中喋喋不休的说着话

“巴基你记得要跟紧我，最好是牵紧我的手。”

“不要，牵手很奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪了，我们结婚了巴基。”

“…这样吗。”

“是的。巴基我可以问一下你吗，你是从哪里懂这么多奇怪的东西的，我记得我可没有教过你…'操'这一类的词语。”

“唔，不知道…脑子里面就这样出现了。”

“巴基…到村庄里就不能像现在这样触碰你自己的屁|股。”

“我没有。我只是在安慰一下我闷着的漂亮的小尾巴。”

“…巴基我的尾巴也闷着，这没关系的。”

“要不要我也给你安慰一下你可怜的小尾巴？”

“…巴基…”

“干什么。”

“没什么，觉得你可爱。”

“…闭嘴。”

史蒂夫和巴基在林子里转来转去，终于找到了通往村子的道路。

史蒂夫帮巴基拉上了面罩，在那之前他一直不愿意带上这玩意。

史蒂夫向巴基伸了伸手，示意巴基拉住他的手掌。巴基从大衣里伸出了手，愣了一下，拉住了史蒂夫的衣袖。

史蒂夫摇了摇头，算了，这也差不多吧。

63

史蒂夫压了压帽子，带着巴基随着人流走进了村子。

村子就像一个巨大的集市，到处都是摆摊的人。道路两旁挤满了玲琅满目的店铺，叫卖声连成一片。村民似乎还没发现这两位不速之客。

巴基有些紧张，死死的抓住史蒂夫的衣袖，但又耐不住猫科动物的好奇心，大大的眼睛望来望去，很想去玩玩新东西。

史蒂夫只有匆匆忙忙走过村子的一些记忆，也不知道该去哪里。他看了一下跟在自己身后的巴基，分明是很害怕。

史蒂夫拉开了巴基紧抓着自己衣袖的手，换上了自己温暖的手掌。巴基扭了扭手腕，但是史蒂夫很坚定的和他十指相扣了。长长的衣袖挡住了他一半的手，再加上他们两个贴的死死的，所以根本没人发现这两位高大的男人两只紧握的手。

64

巴基突然站住了脚步，史蒂夫一下子没停住脚被巴基拉住踉跄了一下。

“怎么了…？”

“想吃那个。”

巴基指了指远处小摊上金黄的麦芽糖，闪闪发亮的颜色吸引了巴基。

“那个是吃的吗？”史蒂夫从没见过这种东西，警惕的端详了一下那些看起来就像河底透明石头被压扁了一样的玩意，觉得疑惑极了。

“可以。我看那个小不点也在吃。感觉很好吃。”

史蒂夫看了看巴基说的“小不点”，确实在啃那个金黄的东西，哈喇子流了满嘴。

史蒂夫皱了皱眉，不是很想给巴基吃这些东西，但是巴基直勾勾的盯着那些金光闪闪，面罩上方大大的绿眼睛里全是期待的眼神史蒂夫只好带着巴基走到小摊上

“请问这个是吃的吗？”史蒂夫和巴基站在摊子前，高大的身躯把小摊挡出了一片阴影。

摊主是一位年轻小姑娘，听到头顶上方来富有磁性的嗓音下意识抬头看，一下子与史蒂夫对视了，就像一道光射到了她的眼睛上。

我的老天，他可真帅啊。

小姑娘看到史蒂夫的样子，红晕迅速爬上了她的脸蛋。

“额额是的…这…这是太阳…不我是说麦芽糖”

小姑娘说话也不利索了，盯着史蒂夫的脸出了神，天啊他皱眉也迷人极了。看样子她完全没有发现史蒂夫身边脸慢慢变黑的另一个带着面罩的男人。

“…给我来一个吧。不知道我需要拿什么东西跟你换呢。”

史蒂夫看了看这些东西的色泽，突然觉得不像是便宜的东西，就从背篓里掏出许多兽皮之类的，不过得承认当他把一张有形的兔皮举到姑娘脸前的时候，姑娘还是被吓了一大跳。

“那个…我们的小摊只收货币。当然…您可以去把这些…额…这些皮换了钱再来买。”

“什么是钱？”

姑娘觉得自己脑袋被敲了一棒，什么是钱？这是什么破问题？难道他是与世隔绝的野人连钱也不知道吗。姑娘顶着一头黑线的解释

“那个…就是用来换这些东西的…东西。额，更轻便一点的。”

姑娘觉得自己在语无伦次，这时候巴基又凑上来了。

“史蒂夫，我可以拿了吗。”

“抱歉巴基，还不行，这位姑娘说要先把我们带过来的这些东西换成'钱'才能换。”

史蒂夫转过脸看着巴基，眼里满是宠溺。

“什么是钱？”巴基又问了一遍。

“…”姑娘笑容僵在脸上“这样吧…我给你们试吃一个，觉得好吃等你们换到钱…再过来买也可以。”

“真的吗？谢谢。”史蒂夫朝姑娘微笑了一下，姑娘觉得自己要被这位帅哥的笑容击晕了。

“…啊不…不用谢。你随便挑一个拿走吧…”

“巴基，你想要哪个？”

巴基扫视了一圈桌子上插着的金闪闪，迟疑的拿起了一个老虎形状的，然后望了望史蒂夫。史蒂夫不放心的打算试吃一下，顺着巴基的手移到自己嘴边伸出舌头舔了舔老虎的耳朵，是麦芽糖上老虎的耳朵。巴基虽然带着面罩，但可以看出他有点不开心自己的糖被吃。

小姑娘看着史蒂夫吃糖的样子，真想把摊子上的都送给他让他现场表演吃糖。

一股甜味从史蒂夫舌尖上蔓延开来，史蒂夫从没吃过这么甜的东西，一下子变得兴奋起来

“巴基，这个很好吃，快尝尝！”

史蒂夫把糖递到巴基嘴边，巴基刚凑近，又被史蒂夫摁住了手。

“？？？”巴基瞪了史蒂夫一眼，史蒂夫笑眯眯的拉下了他的面罩。

“不摘面罩怎么吃呢宝贝。”

小姑娘觉得又一道光闪了过来，这两个人究竟是谁？是模特儿吗？小姑娘完全沉浸在了两个人的外貌上，忽略了这位男人给另一个男人的的昵称。

巴基咬住了老虎的尾巴，嘎啦一下咬断了，史蒂夫突然觉得脊椎尾一凉。

巴基眼神变得柔和了起来，含着长长的虎尾巴糖模糊不清的

“唔。好次。”

史蒂夫觉得这样的巴基更好吃。他吞咽了一下，稍微低头亲上了巴基的嘴角，轻轻的舔了一下，是甜的。

姑娘脑袋嗡嗡了一下，被眼前两个男人举动震惊的张大了口。


	19. Chapter 19

65

史蒂夫亲了巴基的嘴角，也仅仅是嘴角。巴基并没有因为这样就减慢了吃糖的速度，反而瞪大了眼睛像如临大敌一样。

巴基稍稍推开了史蒂夫，他打扰到自己吃糖了。

“这是我的糖。”

“我知道巴基，没人和你抢。”

“可是我觉得你老是想吃我的糖…”

我想吃的是你啊巴基。

不过史蒂夫没把这个讲出来，只是对着巴基露出一丝意味深长的笑容。

小姑娘轻咳了一下，在他们的脸凑近那一瞬间小姑娘的心碎了一地，现在她觉得自己眼睛疼得要死。

“那个…你们是外乡人吧，我好像从来没见过你们（这么好看的人）。”

“啊…是的。只是路过来看一看而已。”

“这样啊。但是你们怎么'钱'是什么都不知道呢，这太奇怪了。”

史蒂夫尴尬的挠了挠脸

“啊…我们那里是用货物交易的所以…”

这得多落后啊。小姑娘想。一开始她还以为这两人是从另一个年代穿越过来的呢，可是现在哪里又是落后得用货物交易的呢。

“原来是这样…”

小姑娘心不在焉的点点头。

“啊还是麻烦问一下在哪里能够换…'钱'呢。”

史蒂夫示意了一下自己背篓里的“货物”，无奈的怂了怂肩。

“噢，我想卖野味那位大伯会很乐意帮你收下这些东西的。”

小姑娘指了指不远处的一个店铺，店铺外挂着几张明显的兽皮，不过比起史蒂夫亲手打猎回来的显得逊色多了。

“好的谢谢”史蒂夫向小姑娘笑了笑，拉着巴基走了。

 

66

“你好，不知道这些能不能换钱呢…”

史蒂夫直接开门见山的跟店铺老板说。

“啊什么东西。”老板慢悠悠的转过身，看到史蒂夫的时候还是吓了一跳。真强壮啊这个小伙子，紧绷的大衣间接让人感受到那结实的肌肉。

“那个…就是这些东西，我想换成钱。”

史蒂夫向老板展示了一下自己带过来的东西，大部分都是些动物的皮毛。

老板一下子瞪大了眼睛，这种等次的货还真是稀有，他一遍一遍在那些皮毛上摩擦，感受着那柔滑的手感，喜欢得不得了。

这可是大买卖了。可是史蒂夫还是糊里糊涂不知道该怎么办好。

“咳咳，这些多少能出。”

老板试探性的问了一下，他觉得史蒂夫看起来很精明，东西也都是上品，应该是老行家。但是史蒂夫

“我不知道…你说多少就多少吧。”

老板又一次瞪大了眼睛，好…好深的套路，难不成这个家伙是在套自己的底儿？

老板小心翼翼的报了个数，史蒂夫愣住，他对金钱完全没有概念，不知道这是多还是少

老板见他不出声，以为嫌少，又报了一个数，史蒂夫依旧是那副样子。

好家伙，看来是真行家了。老板心里暗暗的想。

老板用手指颤颤巍巍的比了个数，他真的很喜欢这批货，不希望错过了。

史蒂夫怂了怂肩，问了问巴基的意见。巴基哪懂啊，他在很努力的跟黏牙的麦芽糖做斗争，黏黏的糖果沾满了他的嘴角，于是就随随便便的点了点头。

“好的就这样。”

史蒂夫看见巴基点头，就答应下这次买卖了。老板几乎是捧着把一叠白花花的票子给了史蒂夫，还不往拍了拍他的肩

“好小子，挺精明的。”

史蒂夫其实没说过几句话，可能是气场把人给震慑到了？反正他在不知不觉中可做成了一单稳赚的买卖。

 

67

史蒂夫胡乱把那一叠票子塞到大衣里，跟巴基继续走在大街上。但是他们觉得大街突然好像挤了不少，人多了起来。

实际上啊，是野味店的老板在跟史蒂夫交谈的时候，不远处老板的女儿看到了他和巴基。他们多么迷人啊，精致的脸庞，完美的身材，温和的性格，简直是上帝终于认真造出来的产物。

于是她告诉了隔壁屠户家的胖姑娘：“村子里来了两个很帅的陌生人。”

胖姑娘告诉了告诉了卖花的小姑娘：“村子里来了两个很帅的外地模特儿。”

卖花的小姑娘告诉了路过的小屁孩：“村子里来了两个很帅的外地人要来找模特儿。”

小屁孩告诉给了讲故事的盲人：“村子里来了两个很帅的外地人要来找模特当媳妇儿。”

最后，“村子里来了两个很帅的外地人要来找媳妇儿把她捧成模特。”

盲人把这当故事给村民讲了，就像广播一样传遍了整个村子，未婚的姑娘都到街上来看看这两个传说中“要找媳妇儿”的外地帅哥，想要碰碰运气。但是即使是男人或者已婚的女人也忍不住要一睹芳容，毕竟在这样的小村子里新鲜事不是天天有。

有一个扎着冲天辫的小女孩蹦蹦跳跳到巴基身边，因为她的大姐姐让她去找巴基说说话儿，小女孩就照做了。

小女孩踮起脚才能与巴基的腰部平直，她小心翼翼的拉了拉巴基的衣角，巴基一下子就发现了，瞬间露出了不爽的表情。

“史蒂夫…”

巴基警惕的看着小姑娘，拉紧了史蒂夫。

“嗯？只是一个小女孩巴基，没关系的。”

小女孩不灵不灵的大眼看着巴基，巴基一副凶凶的模样看着她。史蒂夫弯下腰

“怎么了小姑娘？”

史蒂夫对着小女孩笑了笑，他觉得小孩子很可爱。

“大哥哥你们真好看。”

小女孩这样说，回头看了一下不远处的姐姐，姐姐举起了自己的拇指，暗暗的为自己的妹妹加油。

“可是我的姐姐更好看。”

“谢谢你的赞美，我也觉得这个哥哥很好看呢。”

史蒂夫用手指刮了刮巴基的掌心，忽略了小女孩的后半句，也同时忽略了这“大哥哥”里也包含着自己。然而巴基毫不客气的捏了史蒂夫的手。

“他确实。所以我和姐姐可以当你们的老婆吗。我比较喜欢你，不过我觉得姐姐会喜欢这个棕色头发的哥哥。”

小姑娘假装害羞的扭了扭，把小手放到了背后。

史蒂夫和巴基愣了几秒，然而前者很快就发出了爽朗的笑声。他和小姑娘说

“很抱歉我不能娶你，他，也不能娶你的姐姐。告诉你一个秘密…”

“什么？”

史蒂夫凑到小姑娘耳边，小姑娘也努力的踮起脚尖

“因为啊，这位哥哥就是我的妻子呢。”

68

巴基看着小姑娘跑走的身影，忍不住问史蒂夫

“你跟她说了什么。”

“巴基你有在吃醋吗？吃小女孩的醋？”史蒂夫听巴基这语气，挑了挑眉。

“我说你是不是大傻子，糖这么好吃我当然选择吃糖，吃什么醋。”巴基翻了个白眼“你就说你讲了什么，是不是给人家灌输了不好的东西。”

“我只是给她讲了实话。她说她的姐姐想要嫁给你，我就想这怎么能行呢，你只能是我一个人的。”

史蒂夫的手悄悄挽上巴基的腰，不过很快被巴基抓住那只不安分的手。

“然后我就说你已经嫁给我了不能娶别的女人，她就走啦？”

“原来你真的是个大傻子。”巴基毫不客气的给史蒂夫作出这样的评价。

“那你不妨再说说看跟傻子上床的是不是更傻了，嗯？”

“哼。”

巴基没有再说什么了，继续看着街道两边各种新鲜的东西，左碰碰右摸摸。不时有姑娘就撞上他们了，史蒂夫抱歉的对她们笑笑，身后就发出了一阵又一阵的尖叫，

“我的天他们也太辣了…”

“啊啊我刚刚偷偷掐了一下那个金发的手臂，真的全是结结实实的肌肉，比我家的砧板还结实！”

“可是他们怎么好像都没有正眼对过姑娘啊。”

“我就喜欢这种，瞧他的绿眼睛，啊是天使吧。”

“到谁上去撞了，这次找个人试试那个棕色头发的屁股的手感吧。”

“啧啧，太坏了你们。不过我附议。”

不远处的姑娘们叽叽喳喳的讨论着这两位美丽的先生，只是这两位名义上的秘密结发夫妻根本没有发现什么不对的地方。或许他们只是觉得这是村子里面奇怪的礼仪之一吧。


	20. Chapter 20

69

巴基对总是撞到他的村民感到烦躁极了。不满的嘀咕着。

史蒂夫发现这个小家伙看起来好像有点不开心，右手不动声色地挽住了巴基的腰

“怎么了？是不舒服吗。”

“我总感觉好像有人偷摸我的屁股，是我脑袋出毛病了吗史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫嘴角忍不住上扬

“你是想我那样干才这样说的吧。”

某人不安好心的大手悄悄从巴基的腰上往下滑，当然被及时的制止了。

“啧。说真的，这里的人都有点奇怪。”

其实除了他们身后躲躲闪闪的一大波姑娘之外，一切都还算正常。

“是你太敏感了小老虎。放心，如果真的有人敢这样干我一定会扯掉他的胳膊。”

史蒂夫指尖顺着巴基腰部上的衣料纹路抚摸着，不时揉捏着那处的柔软，笑得更欢了。

“我可不希望你自己扯掉你自己的胳膊。”

后者冷冷的补充。

70

不远处一间小铺引起了史蒂夫的注意。店铺前面的竹竿上高高挂着写有“铁”这样的一面青蓝色小旗，莫名在太阳和微风两者的衬托下显得威风凛凛。

史蒂夫好奇极了。因为店铺前那闪闪发亮看起来像一块盾牌的东西吸引了他。

“过去看看？”

巴基看身侧的人突然出了神，眼神直视着不远处的那块伪发光体。

实际上他自己也被那旁边一把发着冷光的利剑闪到了眼睛。

于是两人齐步走到了那小店铺。

那其实是家不大的铸铁铺。左侧的一台似鼓风机的小机器玩意儿呼哧呼哧的工作着，一个大池子里，银得发亮的铁水卜噜卜噜的冒着泡泡，壮实的铁匠正乒乒乓乓的砸着红得发烫的铁片，一切似乎有了生命，有了节奏。

两人站在店铺前一会儿，直勾勾的看着那不时溅出的小火花觉得兴奋又好奇。铁匠发现了两位高大的人，停下了手中的工作，小火花也乖乖的消失了。他用搭在肩上的白毛巾随意的撸了一把光光的脑袋——不是幻觉，那光洁的脑袋似乎也跟店铺里所有铁器一般发着亮光。

“有什么可以帮助你们吗？”

铁匠拉了拉胸前被汗沾湿的白背心，瞄了一眼史蒂夫结实的手臂线条，心里想着那家伙是个铸铁的好料子。

“额…只是随便看看。”

史蒂夫也不知道来做什么，顺一把剑回去吗，不过用作打猎似乎有点不切实际，当然用来割开那些又肥又厚的野猪皮也许合适得不得了。

巴基觉得店铺里浓重的铁味让他有点头晕，也许更是因为这里面该死的闷热。巴基多想把舌头伸出来歇歇凉啊，但他现在不行。

“史蒂夫我想出去了…”巴基拉了拉史蒂夫的一角，想要离开。

史蒂夫抱歉的对铁匠点点头，觉得莫名打扰别人有点不好意思，正想带巴基离开时，瞄到了铸台上一块亮亮的小铁牌。

71

史蒂夫牵着巴基走到一个凉水摊，给巴基买了碗凉茶喝。

巴基自然的在小摊坐了下来，正想脱掉身上的外套时，被史蒂夫抓住了手。

“热。”

巴基抬头看着头顶正在用自己的外套衣摆给自己扇风的史蒂夫，满脸都写着不开心。

“我知道巴基。我知道你很想把你可爱的小尾巴放出来透透气，但是你看啊这里人这么多，抱歉不行，巴基，不能脱。”

“有时候你可不是像现在这样'巴基，不能脱'的。”

巴基阴阳怪气的学着史蒂夫讲话，弄得后者哭笑不得。不过也很自觉的听了史蒂夫的话。

“要是你觉得太热了我们可以回去的。去那小潭游游泳怎么样？”

史蒂夫也热得不行，里层的衬衫已经紧紧贴在了皮肤上。

可是巴基想着村子这么大还没逛到一半，再等下一次机会就不知道要等到什么时候了。

他瘪了瘪嘴，表示否决了史蒂夫的建议。

史蒂夫揉了揉巴基软软的栗色头发，俯下身迅速在巴基耳旁轻吻了一下。

“如果你还不想回去不如就在这休息一下？等恢复体力我们再继续走吧。”史蒂夫一向都是遵循巴基的意见的。

巴基点了点头，刚刚不知道有意无意的亲吻让他的脸又红了三分，感觉更热了。

“那你在这里吃吃东西喝喝茶休息等我。我 我去刚刚的小铺子看看。”

史蒂夫问凉水铺老板要了几碟小吃。

“回去干嘛。那地方感觉就像是见鬼了。”巴基想了想那里面的感觉，就像裹着棉被进了蒸拿房，难过得不得了，一开始就不应该让史蒂夫去那。

“我看中了样东西吧。只是看看，很快回来。”

“别告诉我你喜欢那个店门口的大铁锤，跟那个锤子神手里差不多的那个，还记得吧，锤子神。”

巴基从小碟子里挑出一颗白白胖胖的花生米放到嘴里，满意的努了努嘴。此时远处被点名的某天神或许会打喷嚏。

“当然不是。”

史蒂夫惊奇巴基会觉得他的品味这么差，至少要挑的也是挑那个像锅盖一样的盾。不过他的衣着已经暴露了他确实跟上世纪的人审美一个样儿。

巴基摆摆手，“早点回，我很快就吃完了。”

说着又把一颗花生米以完美的弧度送进了嘴里。

72

史蒂夫小跑着回到铸铁铺，那几碟小玩意确实不能顶太久时间，对于巴基来说真的只是很小菜一碟。

此时铁匠又跟刚才一样乒乒乓乓的工作着。

“你好？”

“有什么可以帮到你…”铁匠又一次停下了手中的功夫，抬头认出了史蒂夫“啊是你，刚来过的。有什么我可以帮到你吗？”

“是这样的…我想问一下这一个是什么东西。”

史蒂夫两步走到铸铁台旁，指了指那一个亮亮的小铁片。

“啊那个是一个客人订做的一枚狗牌，就是你知道，挂在动物身上的牌子，相当于一个标签之类的吧。”铁匠介绍着。

狗牌…标签…

史蒂夫在心里念了念这两个名词。给巴基带一个，是不是就等于我给他打上标签了呢。

史蒂夫琢磨着这两个名词之间的关系。他确实控制欲很强，无可否认。他希望在巴基身上所有地方都打上标签，但是他不能。而且说好的结婚仪式，他印象中也没给巴基一件像样点礼物。

他觉得他需要一个，噢不，或者两个，史蒂夫和巴基，两个。

史蒂夫攥了攥拳头，

“那么，我也想订做两个。”

“当然，想要订做什么样儿的呢？”

铁匠走到铸台前观察了一下上面成型的铁制品，心里很是满足。

“…可以是怎么样的？”

“唔…你可以在上面加字啊——狗牌起码是要有宠物的名字吧。”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉，又问了一句

“那…如果不是给宠物的呢。”

“噢我想我懂你的意思了。年轻人的潮流对吗？挂在自己的脖子上当饰品，我也遇到过那样儿的。”

史蒂夫沉默了一下，点了点头。

“两个，我想要弄两个。”

“好的。那么要写什么呢。”

铁匠随意的在身后的墙柜上抽出了一个本泛黄的小本子和一支短短的炭笔

“St...Steve Rogers”

“S t e v e R o g e r s…”

铁匠一笔一划的写着，貌似对于他来讲，沉重的铁锤才适合他，轻小的炭笔在他手中显得为难。不过当铁匠写完这个名字的时候突然停顿了一下，抬头看了看史蒂夫，露出不明深意的疑惑表情，但最终没说什么。

“第二个我想写…”史蒂夫想了想，有点不好意思的挠了挠脸“…Bucky Rogers，就这个。”

说完以后他不自觉的掰了掰手指甲，感觉想做坏事被抓包的小孩子，明明他没做错什么，巴基的确是和他结婚了，就应该这样写。史蒂夫坚信着。

再怎么样，而且巴基也没有他的姓氏，是他为巴基取的名，无论怎么说，就应该这样。

史蒂夫想完第二个理由，心里舒畅多了。但是铁匠又露出了不明深意的眼神。

这位铁匠眼神戏太多了吧？！

铁匠微微笑着边写边呢喃着，“Bucky，呵。”

年轻人啊。

记好了名字后，铁匠又问了问

“想要加点图案什么的吗。你看正面写了名字背面还是空白的。”

史蒂夫又想了想，攥紧的拳头不小心掰响了食指关节。

“星星可以吗。就，五角星，两个都是。”

巴基左臂上不可磨灭的红色印记一直是史蒂夫心头一根大刺，所以他希望用一颗黑色的星星，与那相对。

铁匠心里为图案的简单暗喜了一下。但是五角星这个元素太普遍了，他想为这位和另一个也许是的"神秘伴侣”增加一点爱情因素。

“好的。不介意我自己加改动吧？”

“没关系。”小细节史蒂夫倒是不在意。

“那么明天下午就可以过来拿了。”

史蒂夫点了点头，从衣服兜里掏出一大堆乱七八糟的纸币放到小柜台上

“好的谢谢。那么需要多少你自己拿吧。”

铁匠被这位出手的豪迈震惊到，这人果然不同寻常，各种方面，比如名字什么的…

铁匠从中抽出三张钱币，给史蒂夫简单写了一张算不上购物单的纸条，反正他一眼就能认出史蒂夫这样一个人来，史蒂夫把其他剩余的一股脑塞到口袋里，便迈着轻快的步伐离开了。

史蒂夫才走出店铺门，眼光便锁定了不远处小摊桌子旁坐着的人，静静的半低着头看着茶杯样子乖巧极了…不过身边，却站着三个男人，其中单手叉着腰的一个并不陌生，他们嘻嘻哈哈的跟坐着的人讲着什么，看起来并不怀好意。

“朗姆诺。我他妈……”


	21. Chapter 21

73

巴基原本坐在人凉水摊那儿，安安静静的等着史蒂夫，凝视花生衣上的盐粒出了神。

在这段时间里，大概有五个姑娘和三个男仔来假装跟他说话，用的都是些特别迷的借口，却无意中被套走了许多信息。

“先生买束花送给女朋友吧？”其中一个两手空空的姑娘如是说。

“抱歉我没有女朋友。”

“这样吗，那您想要一个吗，现在我们有活动噢，买鲜花送女朋友呢。”

姑娘语气明显轻扬了不少。

巴基抬起头，对姑娘笑了笑，史蒂夫说若是有人来打扰他，他应该微笑着婉拒别人一切请求。巴基说

“不用了谢谢，我想史蒂夫不会让我找女朋友的吧。”

“这个史蒂夫又是谁？”姑娘感觉心脏被无形的乱刺了一通，他的笑容简直能杀人了，可是姑娘还是忍不住好奇的问“是跟你一起逛街的那个男仔吗？请务必告诉他我们的活动名额是两…”

“他是我爱人。”巴基喝了一口热茶，用最礼貌的声音回答，不过他可能不知道打断别人讲话同样是不够礼貌的。

小姑娘的笑容僵在脸上，什么啊，原来是一对的。早该想到的，这么美的男人肯定已经名花有主了啊。

“抱歉打扰了。”

姑娘嘴角挤出微笑，溜了。

“散了散了我们都他妈没戏了，那俩男人是一对的，是啊，他们本该就天生一对。”

不远处的一些少男少女们发出一阵婉叹，摇着头散开了。

巴基伸长脖子超打铁铺望去，找啊找，也没能找着他史蒂夫的身影，突然一双长腿出现在他脸前。

“嘿小帅哥，怎么搁这喝茶，上我那喝酒去？”

巴基皱了皱眉，抬头看向声音的主人

“不用了，谢谢。请你不要挡着我。”

巴基抬头，看到了一张似乎熟悉又不能确认的脸，他在脑内搜寻了一番记忆得出来的结果只能是——半边脸被烧熟的混账朗姆诺，那个给自己烫上红星的疯家伙。

“啧啧，这小家伙睫毛是真的长。” 那朗姆诺对着身边两个随从笑了笑 “是我喜欢的类型。”

他伸出手去触碰巴基的下巴，被巴基一手打掉了。巴基有点害怕的想要离开，即使他知道朗姆诺根本不认识这样的自己。

“哟，小美人脾气还很大呢。”

就在这时，史蒂夫出来了。

74

“朗姆诺你离他远点儿！”

史蒂夫连奔带跑赶到巴基身边，把巴基从座位上扶起来，站在了后者身前。

朗姆诺被吓了一大跳，但是戏谑的笑容又重新浮现在脸上

“哇噢看我发现了谁？是小史蒂薇呀，怎么，还没死吗？”

朗姆诺可没有想到这个

“…你的脸…？”史蒂夫发现了他脸上明显的被火烧过的皮肤。

“拜你所赐呢。偷走了白虎，皮尔斯那个疯老头子给我撒了一通火，我是说真正意义上的火。”朗姆诺轻笑“所以这就是为什么他现在只能躺在这破泥土底下听着我们讲话。”

是的，朗姆诺做掉了皮尔斯，坐上了老大的位置。

“偷？那小白虎本来就是我的！”史蒂夫压抑住怒火，攥紧了拳头。

“啧，那么这次大驾光临我们村怎么不把那白虎带上啊，好让这些蠢家伙见识见识？”

朗姆诺示意了周围开始围观的人

“吃了。”史蒂夫默默的说

“吃了？你是说那漂亮的白虎被你吃了？”朗姆诺不敢相信的瞪大了眼睛

“是啊，我给吃了。”另外一种含义的。史蒂夫偷偷拉住了巴基的手。巴基微微低下头，半长的栗色头发挡住了脸，但不难发现他正在努力憋笑。

“好狠啊史蒂夫。那么旁边这个美人儿又是谁？难不成是山上那群贩卖人口的家伙给你捎过去的奴隶吧，那种那种奴隶。”朗姆诺注意到了他们悄悄拉起来的手“好家伙，什么好事净给你碰上了。”

“不是，他不是，不要打他的主意，想都别想。”史蒂夫否定三连。

“先别急着下结论。这样，你把他让给我，我就饶你一条命，也算是对我这的赔偿，咱两清。”朗姆诺侧了侧脸。

“我说过，想都别想。”

“难道一命换一命不是很公平的事情吗，再说你二十五年前就本该去见了上帝，是我对你的宽恕。”

在史蒂夫心里，巴基比自己要更重要。再说，他朗姆诺也没那个本事拿他的命。

“不。”

史蒂夫拉着巴基转身就要走，朗姆诺当即拉住了巴基的手臂，被史蒂夫一脚踢倒在地上。

“我说过，不要打他的主意。不然我会用尽我这条被宽恕的命要了你的。”

人群发出了一阵唏嘘，其中有偷偷叫好的。

“…打，给我打。”朗姆诺揉了揉小腹，史蒂夫的腿劲是真的大。

两个无用小卒不一会儿就被打趴在地，抱着肚子呜呜叫。

“你他妈别嘚瑟，明天，不，今天我就派人去烧了你山上的狗洞！”朗姆诺吼道

史蒂夫拉着巴基正打算穿过人群离开，遇上这样的事还能算他运气好吗。

朗姆诺就是爱说话，他朝着史蒂夫的背影吼

“我会烧光你珍爱的一切！就跟当初把你老妈烧成灰那样！”

史蒂夫一下子红了眼睛，倒回趴在地上的朗姆诺身边，嘴角勾出一抹微笑，马上又被怒火吞噬了那抹笑，他朝朗姆诺脸上重重的来了一拳

“不准 再 谈 我的 母亲。”

嘭——的一声，朗姆诺失去了意识。

74

他们正疾步离开，正走到村子出口。突然被秃头铁匠给叫住了

“先生！罗杰斯先生！先…先不要走！”

铁匠气喘吁吁的赶过来

“您怎么了？很抱歉我马上得离开了。”

“我…我…我有很重要的东西要讲…请…请您跟我过来…”

“抱歉，我真的要离开了。”

“是关于罗杰斯夫人的！”

铁匠用尽力气说。史蒂夫迟疑了一秒，难为的对巴基说

“…我们…”

“先去看看吧，没事。”巴基笑笑。

“请放心，巴基先生不会有危险。”

“你…你是怎么知道？”史蒂夫惊讶的看着铁匠，警惕的后退。

“我看您刚刚拼了命的护着他，想必他一定就是您的爱人巴基了。”铁匠露出一副很懂的样子，挑了挑眉。

巴基不明所以的看了看史蒂夫和秃头铁匠。

“呃…好的吧，那我们跟你去一趟。”

于是史蒂夫和巴基又随着铁匠从小路绕回了村子。

在打铁铺里，铁匠关上了门，带着俩人走进了内室。

“请允许我再核实。朗姆诺说您是二十五年前被赶走的罗杰斯将军的子嗣，是真的吗？”

铁匠拿来了清茶。

“我…”史蒂夫还是保留警惕的迟疑。

铁匠突然身手敏捷扒掉了他的外套，果然，背部明显的突起线条。

“您这是…？”史蒂夫受惊的站起来，巴基也跟着站了起来，拉住了史蒂夫的衣角。

“您真的就是史蒂夫罗杰斯！您有尾巴！那个孩子！”

铁匠突然兴奋的语无伦次。

“等会…等会…您这是什么意思。”

铁匠稍稍冷静下来，开始做起自我介绍。

“我叫艾利克斯，是当年是跟随着罗杰斯先生的兵，他是个值得敬佩的人，他保卫着我们的村子。先生逝世不久，您就出生了。”铁匠喝了一口热茶，“大家开开心心的围到大宅等候消息，却被告知夫人生下了带有尾巴妖孩。那时村民们都被皮尔斯精神污染，拿着火把顺要干正义事儿。我溜到宅子里想要带夫人离开，但她却不愿意走，她给了我这个”艾利克斯从身后的柜子里掏出一个精美的丝绒盒，打开，是一把亮晶晶的钥匙。“她哭着对我说，若是她的孩子哪天能回到村子里，让我把这个交给他，到大宅去寻找属于这把钥匙的地儿。”艾利克斯把钥匙放到史蒂夫手里，摸着身旁的竹椅坐下了。

“这是什么…”史蒂夫观察着掌心里小小的钥匙

“谁知道呢。不过另外我还有一事之求。”

“请讲。”

“请您带领我们打倒朗姆诺。”艾利克斯坚定的看着史蒂夫

“什么…？”

“皮尔斯，自罗杰斯先生去世之后就一直自认掌握了村子，还建立起了叫什么九头蛇的组织，在村子的另一头弄起了工场，不知道在做点什么买卖。他们定时来到村子里受保护费，但同时他们也确实帮助我们打退了土匪，所以村民们也只能敢怒不敢言。现在您回来了，罗杰斯军阀应该被重振。所以请您带领我们去捣毁，现在归朗姆诺掌管的九头蛇。”

“可是村民们不会听我的，他们当初是想要把我弄死的。”史蒂夫叹了口气。

“不，不不，自从皮尔斯掌管村子之后，他们就知道自己错得离谱了。刚刚您在街上打倒朗姆诺，已经有不少村民给您投以赞叹了。”艾利克斯解释着

“您就应该当我们的队长，史蒂夫 罗杰斯。”

75

史蒂夫和巴基顺着艾利克斯的指引来到了罗杰斯大宅。

大宅已经被重新修整，外部已经和原来的样子相差无异，但是屋子内仍透露出被大火烧蚀过的痕迹。尤其是罗杰斯太太的房间，当年她就在这里被…

村民们对这里避而远之，但终于良心发现要重整大宅，想要借助外边的富丽堂皇掩饰当年她们犯下的罪行。

史蒂夫带着巴基在房间里慢步走着，希望能找到夫人想让他找到的东西。

巴基和史蒂夫十指相扣着

“这就是你的家吗？这么大？”

“也许吧。可是我觉得布鲁克林更像我的家，这里，很陌生。”史蒂夫怂了怂肩。

“那我算是跟富二代结婚啦？”巴基笑着

“巴基…！你这又是从哪里学会来的词？”史蒂夫真担心洛基会一直灌输奇妙的东西给巴基。

“那你说是不是？”巴基指了指自己的脑袋，笑得更开心了。

“巴基…我有点事要和你说。”

“我会和你去的，别想甩下我，想都别想。”巴基学着史蒂夫之前的语气，讲完之后忍不住噗嗤的一声“天啊我真是爱死这句话了，那么强势，真让人动心不是吗。”

史蒂夫惊讶的看着巴基的侧脸，他还没把自己要说的说出来，巴基就已经知道了他要讲的内容了吗？真是不可思议。

“巴基…这很危险。我不能让你跟着我去，他们有枪，记得吗？”

“噢？那你是觉得把我留在山洞里坐等着那朗姆诺把我们的山洞给烧掉会比较安全罗？”

“可…”史蒂夫还想说点什么。

巴基突然停下来，拉住了史蒂夫，随即给后者一个深吻

“无论如何，我会陪你直到世界的尽头。”

76

漫长复杂的寻宝过程之后，在巴基不耐烦的的用力一踏地板，他们发现了大宅地板下中空的暗道。暗道很深，所以大火根本吞噬不到这儿。

他们顺着楼梯走下去，起初楼梯很窄，只容一个人通过，到后来逐渐开阔了。楼梯的尽头并不是溪水的发源地，而是一道紧锁的厚重的大铁门。

史蒂夫用钥匙打开了大门，随即进入了一间房子。没有良田美池桑竹，只是一间房子。

墙面上都挂满了荣誉奖章，但是并不是同一个人的名字，只是都是罗杰斯家的。史蒂夫仔细的看过，手指在积满灰尘的玻璃镜框划过。看着那上面一个个写满荣誉的称号，心中涌起一股奇怪的感觉。

巴基突然示意他过去，是一个小小的盒子，盒子里装有一封信。

大致内容是说，这间房子里的都是罗杰斯家族获得过的荣誉，有的也许是史蒂夫爷爷或者太爷爷的。而且在房子的哪个哪个地方，也放满了世代积累下来的积蓄，希望他们的后代遇到什么麻烦，能用得上。

史蒂夫同样也找到了。他不能知道这是代表多少财富，但隐晦的来说，足够好几代人挥霍也不会坐吃山崩。

“啧啧，我们的小史蒂夫原来是富n代。”巴基怪里怪气的说。

“巴基，我觉得这墙上的荣誉也许比这一箱箱的金子要更珍贵。”

他们什么也没拿，把所有东西都放回原位，锁上门悄悄离开了。也许史蒂夫还没有到需要用到祖先积蓄的堕落地步，他可以自力更生。


	22. Chapter 22

*巴基双手被反绑的跪在地上，满脸都是可怖的伤痕，某人的枪口对准了他的太阳穴

“嘭——”

史蒂夫远远的看着，却动弹不得，像隔了一层无形的膜，怎么也够不着那一头的世界。他自己也被绑住了，在那人扣下扳机的一瞬间他的心就不复存在。脸上被火烧灼过的男人捏开了他的嘴，把一条黑色的小蛇放到了他嘴里，顺着他的喉咙滑进体内深处。史蒂夫眼角渗出了泪水，想要咬住一直往他喉道钻的小玩意，最终只咬住尾巴末端，渗出了铁锈的味道。小蛇难受的扭了扭，消失了。

地面开始破裂，史蒂夫无力的下坠，四周都分崩离析。他闭上了眼睛，又似乎听到了男人熟悉的声音

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫…？”

史蒂夫睁开了眼，面前出现的是脑袋上有个大洞不停往外喷出红色的巴基，温热的液体放肆的一股脑全洒在前者脸上，身上。巴基的脸和白虎重合，牙齿变得尖利，他扼住了史蒂夫的脖颈，吼道

“都是你的错！！都他妈是你的错！！！”

…

 

“史蒂夫…？！史蒂夫醒醒！”

巴基颤抖着狠狠给了史蒂夫一大嘴巴子。史蒂夫惊吓着坐了起来，大口大口的喘着气。

原来只是梦。

“噢谢天谢地…你可终于醒了。”

史蒂夫看着面前正在看着他微笑的男人，并没有像梦里一样的吓人。也怪不得自己会在梦里动弹不得，这个小家伙不知为什么跨坐在了他身上，光溜溜的。

史蒂夫一下子抱紧了巴基背，虔诚的亲吻着，额头，脸颊，耳垂，颈窝…但是巴基怕痒的推开了他。

“嘿…嘿你这是怎么了。”巴基捧着他的脸蛋。“对不起巴基…对不起…”史蒂夫拉住巴基的手，把他的手背放到嘴边，呢喃着说

“大孩子，你是做噩梦了吧。”巴基好笑的揉着他柔软的金色头发。

是的，很凶很凶的噩梦，史蒂夫甚至眼角红红。

“跟我说说你梦到了什么吗？”巴基温柔的亲亲史蒂夫头顶的发旋。

“没什么…只是一个噩梦罢了。”

“只是一个噩梦吗？你刚刚可是昏死过去了，我是说，昏死。你不断的叫着我的名字，身体还在抽搐，可是我叫不醒你…”巴基身体微微发抖，嘴角勉强挤出一丝笑容“到底是怎么样的噩梦让我们的小史蒂薇这么害怕，哦让我猜猜看，是心爱的兔腿肉被我吃掉啦？”

“我才不会因为被吃了兔腿肉做噩梦呢。巴基，我好爱你…”史蒂夫把脑袋靠在了巴基的肩膀上蹭着。

巴基哭笑不得，他现在是在安慰做了噩梦的大孩子呢。“好啦好啦，我也爱你。…巴基哥哥亲亲噩梦就会飞飞啦。”

巴基抬起史蒂夫的脑袋，嘴唇贴上了后者的。史蒂夫热情的迎合上去，温柔的吮吸着巴基柔软的舌尖，突然眉头一皱，离开了他的唇，扯出一条亮晶晶的银丝。

“巴基…你的舌头怎么…受伤了？”

“啊，这个是被小兔子咬伤啦。”巴基挠了挠头，嘴角忍不住上翘。他总不能告诉史蒂夫“对对，你睡觉的时候我强吻了你，你把我咬伤了。”

史蒂夫看巴基光溜溜的，便问“你的衣服呢巴基。”

巴基瘪瘪嘴，“我脱掉了啊。穿了一整天衣服尾巴也闷了一整天，它好可怜的。”说着还扭了扭腰，身后银白虎尾舞得欢快。

史蒂夫露出“辛苦了”的眼神，忍不住伸手撸了一把巴基的尾巴，放在自己宽大的手掌心里搓捏，一手轻柔的帮巴基按摩起了敏感的腰部。

巴基双手环抱住史蒂夫的脖子，被服侍得舒服哩，喉咙深处发出了“咕噜咕噜”的声音，赛似水中吹出了泡泡，卜噜卜噜往上冒。

巴基大大的打了个哈欠，靠在史蒂夫肩上，贪婪的吸进他身上好闻的气味——当然不是什么肥皂清新香味，而就是“名为史蒂夫的独特味道”——然后懒洋洋的说道

“想起明天还要大干一场呢史蒂薇。到时候轮到我来帮你撸尾巴，噢我是说按摩。”

史蒂夫停下手中的动作，叹了一口气，缓缓说道“巴基，明天你还是留在这吧。”

“我不想让噩梦成真。”

巴基直起身，“什么？噢拜托我们已经谈过这事儿了。”他对视着史蒂夫的眼，满是无奈。

“可是，不行巴基，真的太危险了…我不知道我能不能…”

“噢，少拿那种破借口吧我的爱，也该知道我不是一个手无缚鸡之力的人！呃，我想我算半个人。”巴基眼角晶晶亮，若不是他发颤的声音表现出他极大的无奈和烦躁，会让人以为那只是打哈欠遗留下来的生理泪水，史蒂夫亦希望如此。

“巴基，巴基，巴基…”史蒂夫说不过他，这个小家伙嘴巴总是精明伶俐，像某神一般。

巴基拇指放到史蒂夫嘴上，不让他再吐出任何一句话，“不要再拒绝我啦，我，我总是要跟着你的。我需要你，我，我无论如何都是属于你的。所以我得去，”巴基长长的睫毛上下扑闪，接着亮晶晶的豆豆便滴答下来，史蒂夫听着，看着，不住的吞咽着，如鲠在喉，心里越发越有莫名难过的感觉，“所以拜托了，不要丢下我，我帮不上忙，起码我这副皮囊也可以替你挡下弹子儿，我可以替你去死！…”

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

🚓 黑盾蓄力警告（喂！

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

史蒂夫听到这突然脑袋嗡了一把，把巴基翻了个个儿，紧紧压在自己身下，狠狠的的亲了上去。

史蒂夫愤怒了，更多是在生气自己，他怎么敢说出这样的话，替自己去死？那好，如果说枪子儿打进自己胸膛是火灼的难过，打进巴基的身上那他妈就是天大的罪恶，天大的痛苦——是灵魂上的！

“你想知道我梦到什么吗？我梦到了你，一个脑袋被打出大窟窿的你！”史蒂夫紧紧捏住巴基的肩膀，力气大的在那上面留下了指印。巴基瞪着眼睛看着他，不知所措，他就像发了疯的犬，那么吓人。可是那张熟悉的脸庞分明就是那个人，那个一手把自己抚养成虎，跟他做过无数次爱，把自己的心偷走的那个人。

“你在责备我，说那都是我的错。…我不能，我绝不会让那样儿的事情真的发生！”

“你，你弄疼我了…”巴基难过的扭了扭，却动弹不得，史蒂夫把他禁锢住了。

“你不是说要帮我挡子弹吗。那可比这疼太多太多了，”史蒂夫冷笑，眼里却全是悲伤。他腾出了手，两根手指冷不丁的插进了巴基柔软的后┃穴。“你怎么敢，怎么敢说出这个，呵？”

巴基瞳孔骤然放大，身后突如其来异物入侵的感觉并不是那么好受，火辣辣的。不过他两只手臂挽上史蒂夫的脖子，抿嘴露出了微笑，像是放出了任史蒂夫为所欲为的许可证。史蒂夫看着他的表情，心里越发的怒火，巴基不应该这样，他不应该对着任何一个人卸下自己所有的防备，包括他自己。

手指有些急躁的抽插，杂乱无章的按压着柔软的肠壁，很快有些湿润的液体便弄湿了他两根毫不绅士的手指。史蒂夫蹙眉，抽出了手指，粗鲁的扯开了巴基的两条腿，解开了自己的裤头，精神的玩意毫不客气的打在巴基的大腿内侧“会很疼的，跟枪子儿穿过身体一样。”

“没关系，因为是史蒂夫。”

“…”史蒂夫胸膛沉重的上下起伏，呼吸越来越急促。这一点也不对头。但是他还是狠了狠心，把那根完完全全挤进了巴基身后。巴基忍不住蜷起了脚趾，紧紧咬着下唇。

“这种疼度你就要受不了了，你不会想替我挡子弹的。”史蒂夫把背部拱起，在巴基耳边轻声说着。

巴基深深吸了一口气，挤出一丝笑容，“我会的。”

史蒂夫身体微微颤抖，没给他适应的时间便大幅度的抽插起来。巴基咬破了自己的唇，可惜哭腔还是不如主意的渗出来。史蒂夫每一下都深入浅出，囊┃袋的打在巴基的屁┃股上，泛出了红色的涟漪。巴基喉咙深处发出断断续续的叫声砸在史蒂夫脑袋里，他的脑袋里出现了两句话，

“快停下你这个可耻的混蛋。”

和

“把他操晕过去。”

的两个指令里慢慢偏向了后者。

…

早晨天边还未露出鱼白，史蒂夫便悄悄的起来了。四倍回复力的他已经精神焕发，只可怜另一位参与性┃事的对象还在沉睡。他被欺负得太过了，被弄晕后又被操弄得尖叫着惊醒，总算耗尽了他所有的精力，这下他连下地走路都成了问题。

史蒂夫在心里把自己骂了个体无完肤，看着巴基身上红一块紫一块不知道是被自己吮吸出来还是被捏出来的。他发誓只要他能回来，他一定会为此负责的。

他忍不住亲了亲巴基的额头，和后者柔软的唇瓣，便飞快地跑走了。被亲的人可能并没有入梦，不知道是有意还是无意识的，一点湿润的东西顺着他的脸颊滑下。

—

在村子的的某地，一群青壮年聚集在一起。

带头的艾利克斯向这些村民介绍了史蒂夫和这次聚集的目的。他们都不可思议的互相打眼色。

人群里：“突然冒出来个陌生人就要让我们相信是罗杰斯将军的子嗣吗。还说什么，要我们去捣毁九头蛇。天啊这简直就是我听过最大的笑话了。”

“是真的，大家听我说，他真的就是…”艾利克斯极力解释，但底下白眼纷纷

“证据呢，我听说他的身后是有尾巴的。多稀罕啊，金发的大家伙满大街都是，有尾巴的还真没见过。让他给我们看看他的尾巴我们就信了。”人群开始起哄。

艾利克斯难为的看着史蒂夫，让他展示自己的尾巴无疑是对他的羞辱，但他还是那样做了。当那威风的尾巴在空气中摆动的时候，底下一阵吸气。不知道是为那惹人注目的尾巴还是史蒂夫完美的腰背线条而惊叹，亦或两者。于是人们纷纷信服了，人人都感叹。一支队伍就这样悄悄的建立起来了。

—

艾利克斯把一把左轮手枪递到史蒂夫面前，“战争总是需要武器的，士兵。”

史蒂夫指尖刚触碰到那冷冰冰的枪身，就像被凶恶的毒蛇狠咬一口，脸上表情变得难看，

他想到了那张血脸，那可怖的血脸。

“我可以挑别的武器吗，我是说，我不习惯用枪。”史蒂夫这位百发百中的优秀枪手逃避了他自己的武器。

“唔。我记得以前您父亲以前也还有个称手的武器——一个外地商人捎回来些高强硬度的金属，您的父亲拜托我把他制作成了一面盾。”艾利克斯摸了摸下巴，作出思考状“啊对，我一定在那，我的店里头，等会我带你看看去。”艾利克斯自豪的仰了仰头，笑着“您父亲当时说我是最了不起的铁匠！”

父亲的盾？史蒂夫想。我也许需要那样一件武器，至少它该可以帮我挡子弹，而不是我的爱人。

于是史蒂夫拿到了他的武器——在阳光下闪着冷光的盾。大家整理好行装，向着村庄的某个尽头出发了。

—

在艾利克斯的带领之下，他们到达了一个红褐色的破旧的大门前。厚重的大门锈迹斑斑，紧闭着如同一堵久经风霜的墙，拒绝者一切来客。

“你确定是这里吗。”史蒂夫眯着眼睛打探着，手稍微一碰，那上面的铁锈便哗哗啦啦的往下撒。“这看起来并不像什么工场…”

“我的情报该是不错的，可是这…”艾利克斯单手叉着腰，用另外的手挡住了太阳，抬头看向那高高的大门。“或许我们应该进去。”

“从这儿？”史蒂夫皱了皱眉，“然后我们就打算从大门口光明正大的走进去吗？”

“当然不是。”艾利克斯绕着墙边走了一圈，突然像找到宝藏一样“啊哈，这儿！”艾利克斯示意了一下，史蒂夫跟过去

“你一定是在开玩笑。”——墙根一个不足半人高的洞，看上去勉强能一个一个人通过，但其实不然。

“没有老兄，快来小伙们，我们从这里进！”艾利克斯招了招手，史蒂夫嫌弃的瞥了眼分明就是狗洞的所谓入口，将正兴奋的艾利克斯拉到身后

“是时候试试我父亲的武器了。”说完举起了盾，往后退了十几米，作出了冲刺的动作

“等等等一下！你肯定在开玩笑，我承认我刚刚是有点开玩笑的意思，但是你是想要撞进去吗？会撞破脑袋的！”艾利克斯试图阻止之时，史蒂夫一阵风似的冲跑起来

“嘭——”的一声，老墙被撞出了一个人高的大洞，顶上的砖头摇摇欲坠，似乎马上要倒下来了。

“进来，快点。”史蒂夫招了招手。艾利克斯分明没有想到这个四倍新陈代谢的大家伙如此如此强壮，慌忙召来了人一个一个从洞里跳了进去。

墙的后面开阔得吓人，像是另外一个世界，面前是一大片田地，种着白粉紫不同颜色的花，一些带着草帽的妇女正弯腰打理着这些花儿。不远处林立着大大小小的房间，像是手工厂，但叮叮当当机器的声音时有发出。

“这又是…”史蒂夫握紧了盾。

“那该死的家伙，竟然在村子里种这些玩意儿！”艾利克斯捏紧了拳头。

“那些花是什么，很麻烦吗。”

“那是罂粟花，用来弄毒品的，就是吃了会让人变成嗷呜乱叫的傻子的破玩意。”

毒品？史蒂夫曾经在山上听到过，那些逃犯，好像是吃过这种东西以至于眼圈黑得好像这辈子都没有睡过觉一般。而且他们确实也变得像疯子一样了，经常胡乱的笑，胡乱的跳。

史蒂夫一行人很快就被田地里的农民们发现了，也难怪撞墙这样大的声响。他们惊慌失措的看着史蒂夫。

“你们…是些什么人？”

一个年过半百的妇人手指颤抖着指向不远处史蒂夫一行，他们便走近了，踩上了湿润的泥土，走到了工作的农民面前。

史蒂夫严肃的说

“朗姆诺是不是在这里。我们不想伤害无辜，但是如果你…”

“我们不知道啊，只是被雇来这儿看着这些花而已，我们什么都不知道。”又一个头发半白的大伯说。

“你们难道不知道这些是什么花吗？！”艾利克斯提高了声音说。

“不清楚，只是有人教过我们怎么去照顾它们而已。”妇人摇了摇头，弯下腰抚摸了一下身下妖紫的花“不过我挺喜欢的。”妇人嘴角露出了莫名的微笑。

史蒂夫觉得这些人都太奇怪了，目光都是那样的无神，像是吃过药一般。

“史蒂夫那我们应该怎么做。”艾利克斯问。

“再问清楚，伤到无辜的人就不好了。”史蒂夫正想上前再询问时，却发现脚下踩上了不同于泥土质感的铁块玩意，妇人突然尖叫起来“噢不！你踩到它了！”

“'它'？”史蒂夫赶紧缩聊，妇人冷不丁的推了他一把，他向后倒了几步。“它是什么？”

妇人关怀的蹲下来，细细抚摸着泥土，脸上满是微笑，“它不是什么东西。”那妇人突然用力把手插到了似乎中空的泥土里，抽出了把黑色的枪，往史蒂夫一行射去。其余的农民也纷纷掏出了泥土里隐藏的枪，参与了战争。

史蒂夫措手不及的用盾挡住四面八方的弹子儿，一面尽可能带着多的人离开四面楚歌的处境。小队伍也开始反击，掏出枪开始向着四面八方发射。

一时之间泥土四溅，夹杂着紫的白的红的花飞舞在空中，受伤人们的血液也喷溅到泥土里，空气中弥漫着一股泥土清新的味道和格格不入厚重的铁锈味。

四面传来了朗姆诺通过广播的声音

“哎呀哎呀，看我们来的客人啊。真有意思，原来是史蒂夫，那个幸运之子！明知山有虎，偏向虎山行的史蒂夫，那是当然了我们的史蒂夫最喜欢老虎了。可惜啊，今天大概就是幸运结束的时候了吧。”

史蒂夫退到墙角，稍微探头看那高高的广播喇叭，一颗子弹飞似的打进了史蒂夫脑袋旁边的墙壁，在墙上留下了一个豆大的小洞。

“oops？竟然打偏了，不得不说你还真是个幸运的家伙啊。”

“朗姆诺，收手吧，趁现在还没有太大的伤亡！”史蒂夫向着子弹飞过的方向探望，大声喊道。

又一颗子弹咻——的从他脑袋旁边擦过。

“有没有受伤我就不清楚了，你最好是别把你那可爱的小男朋友关在了山洞里。BOOM——！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”朗姆诺发出刺耳的笑声，史蒂夫心里咯噔一下。

不不不，不会有事的，绝对不会。可是他的心脏跳得飞快，感觉肯定出了什么糟糕的事。

咻——又一颗子弹——不过这次打在了史蒂夫的盾上，擦出了火花。

“够了！你到底干了什么！”史蒂夫愤怒的吼，“没什么啊，在你'家'门前野了个营，你知道野营一定要生火的啦。”

史蒂夫开始后悔昨天这样对待巴基，不然他肯定能逃走的——在朗姆诺放火以后。可是，现在也许走路都成了问题。

史蒂夫心一阵一阵的搅着，他不知道巴基是否安全，他恨不得马上冲回去，可是他不行。他看了看四周，好几个队友已经受了伤，艾利克斯在另一边的墙角调整状态，他分明也已经受了伤，大口大口的喘着气，小腿部分的裤子渗出了暗红。

史蒂夫打算去帮助艾利克斯，正猫腰前进时，一阵黑影突然扑到他身上，把他扑倒在地上。随即一声难过的闷吼，那黑影便不动了，死死的压在史蒂夫身上。

史蒂夫受到惊吓，很快便知道那是谁——他太熟悉了，那个被他触碰过无数次的身体。

“巴基？”史蒂夫拉起身身上的人，看到了那熟悉的面庞“太好了你没事。”史蒂夫紧紧的抱住了巴基的手臂，后者马上就发出了痛呼。

“是啊…我说过的…我…”巴基勉强的露出一丝笑容，便要昏过去。

史蒂夫嘴角的弧度立马垮掉了，巴基确实帮他挡了一枪，子弹从肩胛骨穿过，打中了他的左胳膊。“巴基？！”史蒂夫挽起巴基，把他送回墙角“你会没事的。噢老天，你肯定会没事的。”他撕开了巴基身上的黑衣，撕成了长条，勉强让伤口汩汩流出的鲜血变得缓慢，

“你会没事的，我保证…对不起对不起…”史蒂夫不知所措，像是被当头一棒，脑袋晕乎乎的。

—

在仙宫的洛基突然喝水呛到，撒了满身。

“怎么搞的，出了什么事吗，怎么我感觉浑身不对劲儿。”洛基甩了甩手上的水，“感觉我哪一处魔法好像失灵了。呕。”

洛基把落到眼前的发丝绕回耳后，像哪个标致的小模特一般在椅子上翘起了腿，接着打了个响指，一团透蓝色的烟雾在手指上方形成了球状，然后透过烟雾看到了什么，一下子从椅子上摔倒下来。

“什么东西啊史蒂夫罗杰斯，你从来就保护不好他！”

洛基急匆匆走到哥哥房间找哥哥，被禁足的他得得到自己长兄的同意才能够离开仙宫了。

“托尔！我要下去人间走一走！”

洛基一遍熟练的推开那深红色的大门，一边大声嚷嚷着。

“你又在玩蛇，搞什么鬼啊！”洛基一进门就看到了金发的男人身上缠着的一条腕口大小的黑蟒，气的叉起了腰。

“啊洛基是你，快看看我的小宠物斯内克。”

“什么破名字，太土了吧老哥。”洛基翻了白眼，对逗着蛇玩的男人很是无语。

“那个蠢写手临时给的名字，我挺喜欢的。”（对唔住同人写手真系为所欲为噶。）

托尔轻轻摩挲着身上的蟒，让洛基不满的蹙起了眉。绿光一闪，黑发的男人变成了一条深绿色的大蛇，吐着猩红的信子向托尔游去，吓退了黑蟒。

“哥哥。你看我怎么样。”洛基游上托尔的身体，把他缠住了，“嘶嘶”的气息全都喷到托尔耳边。

“不要闹，洛基。”托尔觉得自己有一点喘不过气来了，这家伙嘞得他死死的。

“那我去人间你同意罗？”洛基缠得更紧些了。

“你去那儿做什么。”

“去还债。”

“还什么债，你欠别人什么了。”

洛基突然变回来了，托尔赶紧把他抱住生怕他屁|股跟大地接吻，被公主抱着的洛基顺手挽住托尔脖子，把脑袋埋到后者颈间

“二十年前一条尾巴的恶作剧。让我去嘛，好 哥 哥。”

托尔听到这样的称谓不寒而战，虽然洛基语调轻快，他却感受到了腰间利器刺痛的感觉。

“你在威胁我，嗯？”

“怎么敢。”

“一天之内回来，你保证。”托尔把洛基放回地板，打掉了弟弟手中的匕首——兄弟之间总是喜欢这样玩。

“我保证。那我走了。”洛基嘻嘻一笑，扭了扭被打的手腕转身打算离开，走到门口，却扭过头来跟托尔眨眨眼“我听说过天上一日人间三年，那么我就去人间呆个三年吧！”

“你敢…！”托尔对着洛基瞬间消失的残影大吼。

这个弟弟从来没有让他省心过，不过，不是亲兄弟啊。

—

史蒂夫一行遭到了攻击，更多的人拿着枪出来进攻了。史蒂夫防不胜防，躲在墙角并不是什么长远之计，他们迟早会把这里包围，像瓮中捉鳖。

可是巴基的伤口不停的往外冒血，再这样下去迟早也要完蛋。

他一手举盾防护着四周飞射的子弹，一边尽力的想为巴基做点什么，不让他完全晕死。巴基处在半迷糊的状态，胸口沉重的上下起伏，大口大口的吸气。

如果他是虎，就不会那么脆弱了。巴基迷迷糊糊的想着，他现在只吃了一颗子弹就感觉难过得不行，受伤的地方像被火灼一样，一下一下抽拉着他的神经，刺激着他的大脑，好像有无数的蛆虫想要往伤口里钻，蠕断他的意志，

“…要是…我还是虎就好了…”巴基艰难的说出，便失去意志了。

“噢不不不不会的巴基，没事的你快醒过来…别睡别睡…快醒醒…巴基！？…”史蒂夫心急如焚，他确实感受到心被灼烧的感觉了。

只是突然巴基毫无预兆的变回了他所想——一只白虎。

史蒂夫不敢相信的颤抖着手触碰到了那皮毛的触感，慢慢的放到巴基心脏的位置，那小小的器官还在坚强的跳动。史蒂夫一瞬间差点以为一切都清零重置，巴基死掉了。现在看起来这应该帮了大忙。

“巴基…你还好吗。回答我。”

“呜……”巴基稍微睁开了眼睛，皱了皱湿滑的鼻子，喉咙深处发出威胁的闷吼，对着不远处露出凶恶的表情。

“这他妈是…”

史蒂夫猛地转过头，一瞬间跟男人黑洞洞的枪口对视。

“这到底是什么鬼东西…那个人，不对。这只虎…啊你真的要把我弄混乱了史蒂薇。”朗姆诺不知何时走到了他们身边，史蒂夫透过他身后看到艾利克斯已经被抓起来了。几个农民装扮的人用枪指住了他们。

“你好啊老朋友，又见面了。每次都能给我带来新的惊喜啊。”朗姆诺戏谑的说着，眼神却分明有些慌张的瞟着巴基——一只猛然出现的白虎。“原来你的小男朋友就是那小白虎啊，天呐太糟糕了，这到底是什么世道！”朗姆诺一只手做着夸张的动作，另一只手举着枪指着史蒂夫。“我不管你用了什么魔法，反正我挺佩服的。”

“你到底要干什么。现在我在这里了，抓我，放了巴基。”史蒂夫眼眸暗了暗坚定的说，巴基很快便发出了不满的低吼，变回虎的他枪伤确实没有那么严重了。

“Hush...小老虎先不要吵噢，人类讲话不应该插嘴哦。”朗姆诺讽刺着。“你觉得你有什么条件和我谈理由吗？而且我太喜欢这个小家伙了，多酷啊能人能虎，拿去表演也能让我赚个大发，也就不用在这里种些什么破花花草草了，看——我的土地都快被你们毁了。”朗姆诺假装难过的样子，呜呜的哭了两声，接着又发出一阵笑声。“放是不可能放的了，这辈子都不可能放的。而且你看我又是个人才，也没有友仔友女陪我玩，所以我可以考虑让你活着。”

史蒂夫一瞬间抓起了盾，向朗姆诺甩去，打中了他的手腕。“喂很疼哎混蛋！不能先让别人把话讲完吗，不过也确实没有妈妈教过你啦。”四周围都是朗姆诺的人，擒贼先擒王。

“收手吧朗姆诺。”

“你放屁。”

史蒂夫和他打起来了，赤手空拳的朗姆诺哪里是史蒂夫的对手，史蒂夫很快就反剪掐着他的脖子，以为胜券在握时，朗姆诺突然往前者的脸上喷了药水，史蒂夫甩着脑袋踉跄着往后退，巴基想要站起来，但是前左肢一点都使不上劲儿，没等站起来便又重重的倒。

“咳咳，这…是什么！”史蒂夫感觉脑袋重的要命，身体不受控制的摇晃，一下子扑倒在地。

“没什么，就是一点这些花花的溶剂而已。”朗姆诺笑着咳了两声，史蒂夫差点徒手掐断了他的脖子。

史蒂夫开始一点点失去意识，眼前变得幻紫，身体也不受控制了。

“跟着你的意愿走吧大兵。”朗姆诺大笑着…史蒂夫最后能记得的东西只是朗姆诺向巴基走去的背影…

—

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫？！…”

我一定还是在做梦吧，也许一睁开眼，又看到那噩梦。肯定是的，噩梦。

突然肚子上感觉到重重一击，也太…太真实了吧！？史蒂夫吃痛的坐起来，发现身体已经可以正常活动了。

史蒂夫发现自己坐在一件洁白的房间，看起来像是医疗房，因为周围都是大大小小的药瓶和点滴瓶。

一个带着白色口罩穿着白大褂的男人向他走过来，史蒂夫挣扎着走下床，却被阻止了。“我…我在哪？你是？巴基…巴基呢？！”

“嘿乖点，大家伙。巴基很好，他刚刚做完手术了，正在休息。”

“你是谁？什么手术？巴基怎么了？…你快回答我啊！”

“啧啧太多问题了，吵得我脑袋疼。第一，我是——”男人脱下口罩，但仍然是史蒂夫不认识的脸，史蒂夫已经没有一点耐心了

男人愣了几秒，“噢对，瞧我这记性！”

一道绿光闪过，穿白大褂的医生顿时变成了一个英俊的西装革履黑发男人。

“洛基？你怎么…”

“好了先别管我为什么在这里。第二，巴基左手臂的神经受损——子弹穿透过去，那里头变得糟糕透了，所以需要…”洛基停顿了几秒，表情变得难看。

“到底怎么了？！巴基没事吧。”

“没事，只是，他截肢了。”

史蒂夫不敢相信的瞪大了眼睛，呼吸变得紊乱，拳头捏的紧紧的。

“喔喔喔放轻松，别担心，你肯定会满意我的技术的。”洛基满不在意的说。

“请带我去见他。”史蒂夫冷冷的说

“我说过了，他在休息，你就不想知道发生了什么吗？”

“…先见巴基。”

“啊你这个家伙真的是…来来来给你看看你的小情人，跟我来。”

洛基带着史蒂夫走到了一个房间外，隔着窗户看到了正躺着的巴基，说好被截掉左前肢的位置，却是一只闪亮的钢铁前肢，在巴基银白的毛色相称下显得威风。巴基正在乖乖的侧躺着，胸口平静的上下起伏，呼吸。

史蒂夫惊讶的说不出话“他…他的手…”

“哼哼，我说过了，你肯定会满意的。”洛基交叉挽着手，自豪的哼哼“我可是神医呢，我是说，神仙医生…好像听起来不太对，啊反正结果还是不错的不是吗？”

史蒂夫把手放到玻璃上，细细的摩挲，似乎想要隔着玻璃触碰到巴基。巴基似乎也感受到了那无形的触碰，虽然眼睛仍紧闭着，尾巴却喜悦的小幅度左右摇晃，把脑袋埋进自己属于老虎的手臂里蹭蹭。

“放心——我会把他变回去的，我知道你爱那样儿。”洛基笑着向史蒂夫眨眼，史蒂夫表情严肃的，红晕悄然爬上耳朵。

“谢谢你，我不知道应该怎么报答你了——帮我们逃了出来。”史蒂夫说着，眼睛却依旧紧紧盯着巴基。

“噢什么？天啊我可没有帮你们逃出来，是你自己，那时候我应该还在彩虹桥上堵着车呢。”洛基故作惊讶“噢只是个玩笑，彩虹桥是不会堵车的。咳，我只是充当了一次奶妈啦——那是我打你们人类游戏学到的新名词——就是你们说的医生。”

史蒂夫不明所以的扭过头看着他，洛基突然在他光洁的脑门上飞快的点一下，史蒂夫的脑袋变开始播电影般飞速运转

“自己看看吧兄弟，那是属于你的记忆。”

史蒂夫眼前看不见洛基和周围的白房间了，取而代之是那个噩梦的场所。

史蒂夫看见：

朗姆诺把晕眩的自己踢倒在一边了，向巴基走去。史蒂夫想呐喊，却发不出声音——那是当然，这是在他的记忆里。朗姆诺踢了巴基两脚，便蹲下来毛手毛脚的抚摸着巴基柔软的皮毛，巴基厌恶的发出警告声，却没有力气反抗。史蒂夫发现自己冲过去了，跌跌撞撞的。朗姆诺想不到他还能站起来，惊恐的拿起枪，往他射了两枪，终没打中。他抓住了朗姆诺，朗姆诺惊恐的挣扎，嘴里喊着“这不可能！他不可能还有意识！”

是的，他没有意识了，只是朗姆诺不知道，他的意识全都取决于巴基，他的意识迫使他必须保护好巴基。

他把朗姆诺压倒在地上，一拳一拳的打在后者脸上，鲜血飞溅，但并不足以致死。于是史蒂夫低下头来咬住了被打晕过去的男人的脖颈，像狩猎的老虎一般，用力的咬合。动脉破裂，史蒂夫仍疯狂的啃着，咬着，把嘴里的碎肉吐出，继续啃着。巴基吼着，希望他停止。史蒂夫却控制不了自己，直到洛基出现在他们身边，把他拉开了，绿光一闪，他变成了穿白大褂的医生，呼喊着旁人帮忙，四面八方正在打斗的人们停下了手，纷纷跑过来帮忙。他们的头头躺在地上，身下开出了一朵灿烂的血花。

突然眼前一黑，史蒂夫又回到了白房子。他感觉胃部一阵翻天覆地，呕吐感涌上脑子，嘴里好像尝到了那丝血腥。

“喔喔稳住，别在这里吐了啊！我知道这很难让人接受，但你确实那样干了，你没法儿逃避。”

“我…我到底是怎么了。”

“先不要探讨这个问题了，你的小老虎醒了。”洛基示意，巴基已经爬起来了，一遍一遍的舔着自己的老虎前肢。

史蒂夫立马就走进房间里，扑到巴基身边。巴基见到他眼睛瞬间就亮起来了，兴奋的舔着他的脸庞。

“太好了巴基，你没事，真是太好了…”

史蒂夫一手紧紧的环着巴基的脖颈，一手在他的背部温柔的摩挲，在巴基毛茸茸的皮毛上蹭着脑袋。

“咕噜咕噜…”巴基发出了开心的呼噜声。

他们重逢的时光并没有被打扰，洛基笑了笑，消失了。

—

休养了几个星期，村子也渐渐回复了平静。

期间，艾利克斯痊愈之后，把迟到的狗牌送到了史蒂夫手上。

“喏。很早就做好了，一直没有机会给您。听说巴基他——”

“没错，他是只老虎。不是什么妖怪，只是…上天的眷顾。”史蒂夫低头看着手心里小小的两块狗牌，眼里满是温柔。

“如果您愿意我可以把他弄成项圈…噢我是说，项链，就是，动物的项链…”艾利克斯尝试的说着，他在做狗牌的时候并没有想过会带在一只白虎的脖子上，不然他应该弄大一点的。

“你们在说什么？”不远处走来两个同样高大英俊的男人，是洛基还有…巴基。

洛基把巴基变回来了，巴基有了新手臂，钢铁的。

艾利克斯已经认识过洛基这个神，可是还是忍不住惊讶的看着（巴基酷炫的钢铁手臂），“这…这真是太神奇了。我可以…看看吗？”

巴基爽快的伸出了左手，艾利克斯细细的端详着巴基的手臂。

洛基勾了勾手指，拿走了史蒂夫手中的狗牌，狗牌悬浮在空中。

“哇噢，真漂亮，B U C K Y R O G E R S，噫，你也太鬼了，真的把巴基当成的你小妻子啦？ ”洛基一字一句的读者属于巴基狗牌上的字母，笑嘻嘻的。

“我没有…”史蒂夫窘迫的挠了挠头。他已经是了。

“嘿嘿，我之前送过的新婚礼物很棒吧。这样，我再送你一份——”洛基指尖亮起蓝光，在狗牌上轻轻点，把狗牌戳得在半空中左右左右晃。“嗒铛——好啦。你把这个带在巴基脖子上，然后只要他心里想要，他就可以变回老虎，当然也可以变回来——都看他的意愿。你觉得怎么样？”

“…真是太谢谢你了…”史蒂夫心里有些小高兴，这确实很有帮助。

“那还等什么？快给他带起来呀！”洛基用手肘戳了戳史蒂夫，把狗牌送到史蒂夫手上。

史蒂夫点了点头，向洛基微笑。便走到了巴基身边，把狗牌显示给了巴基看。

巴基惊喜的用指尖轻轻碰了碰狗牌，又开心的向后退一退，像是开圣诞节礼物的小朋友。然后巴基用手扎起了自己栗色的头发。史蒂夫愣了愣，不知道怎么办好。

洛基在一旁看的着急，用手放到嘴边作喇叭状“他让你帮他带上，真是不开窍的家伙！”

史蒂夫反应迟钝的噢，噢了两声，帮巴基带上了狗牌。然后巴基很快的在史蒂夫脸上亲了一小口，史蒂夫瞬间脸都红了。

不远处的艾利克斯和洛基兴奋的看着两人美好的小爱情，忍不住发出“嗷～”的声音。

—

在村民大会上，一个空旷的广场，整个村子的人都来了。底下议论纷纷

“哇噢，我就知道他不简单，原来是将军的子嗣！可是他为什么现在才回来…”一个年轻的姑娘兴奋的说着，这个英俊的男人赢得了许多人的青睐。

“嘘，你不知道发生了什么，不要问太多了。”依旧有不少村名希望逃避那段不正义的过去。

“可是我还听说他旁边——那个栗色头发的家伙是妖怪呢，是虎精！”一个男人说。

“他是史蒂夫的爱人，我想是无害的，不要管那么多！”一个妇人说。

“嘘嘘嘘——他要讲话了。”

史蒂夫清了清嗓子，缓缓说道

“你们好。在场各位大概都听说过我是谁了，我希望…”史蒂夫作了一番很长的讲话（我就不写了你们自己脑补一下。），说到了希望做村子的保护者，继承罗杰斯将军的事业——即使在这个村子抛弃过他之后。

底下有些村里的混混——也许是九头蛇余党——可待不住了，往巴基身上扔石头“听你的鬼话，那家伙是妖怪，不要被他骗了！”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉头，突然一阵绿光出现，站在巴基面前用手接住了石头，把石头升到了半空，底下一阵惊叹，好些人打算逃跑。

“请别走，我，不是妖怪。我的名字是——洛基劳菲森，我是一个神。”洛基礼貌的微笑，绅士的向大家鞠了个躬“今天我来到这里，只是想跟你们说，这个小家伙是我罩着的，谁也不许伤害他。”

洛基劳菲森？

“别开玩笑了！那是我妈妈小时候给我讲的童话故事里的角色，你才不可能是他！”“首先，我很欣赏你的母亲，她一定是个优秀的妈妈…”

扔石头的家伙又说了“他说那是一个邪神！”洛基的话突然收住了，那个说话的人被悬到了半空，“噢不不不，这点她说错了，我可不是邪神。如果你非得知道我是那种神，好吧好吧，我是恶作剧之神。”

洛基打了个响指，那家伙的鼻子变成一个红色的小球，像小丑一般。

“这不是重点！”洛基整理一下有些皱的衣袖。继续说“你们当年做过了什么自己应该清楚！现在他回来了，这个伟大的人回来了，不计前嫌的要保护你们，你们却还有异议？人类啊人类…”洛基走到史蒂夫身边，极力的夸着史蒂夫“只是因为他有尾巴，你们就该这样对他吗？可怜的人。尾巴怎么了，咬你们了吗？”洛基一扭腰，身后出现了一条大大的狐狸尾巴“你看这不是很有意思吗？不要忘了你们的祖先都是有尾巴的！”然后洛基又踱步到巴基旁边，“至于这个小可爱，是，我承认我有私心。但他绝对不会对你们造成伤害，他也能保护你们。老天，他可是一只——白虎！”洛基热情的大肆演讲，底下鸦雀无声。“我认为，你们应该认同他，他就是你们的保护者，看看他——再认真一点，认清楚他，他就是你们希望的守护者！”

底下依旧沉默

“还等什么！？快高呼他的名字！”

人群沉默了一下，发起了呼喊“洛基！洛基！洛基！”

洛基满头黑线，“不对不对，都错了！啊随便吧，那我宣布——派对现在开始！”

洛基伸出双臂旋转了一圈，四周瞬间出现了美食饮料气球。随着人们高呼着三人的名字，一场派对开始了。

他确实是个幸运的人，史蒂夫罗杰斯。

 

  
end.


End file.
